


Daitoua Mahoujin

by metallikita666



Series: La Oveja, el Gallo y el Cordero [1]
Category: Jrock, Merry (Band), The Gallo, Visual Kei - Fandom, japanese music - Fandom, ギャロ, マルコ | Marco (Band), メリー
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallikita666/pseuds/metallikita666
Summary: Tras un arduo día de grabación, Rei recibe un mensaje de su amigo Wajow que le invita a merendar y charlar un rato. No muy convencido, el rubio es persuadido por Shunsuke para que se tome las cosas con calma y disfrute de la tarde, sin sospechar siquiera que tras esa velada su vida daría un inesperadísimo giro en muchos sentidos.Incluye sexo en trío, sadomasoquismo y travestismo.
Relationships: Gara/Jojo, Gara/Rei, Jojo/Rei
Series: La Oveja, el Gallo y el Cordero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749943





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió en mi cabeza tras por fin tener el tino de ceder a la curiosidad y a las recomendaciones, y comenzar a escuchar The Gallo. Suelo decir que no me gusta arrepentirme de nada en la vida, pero a como me pasó con Dir en Grey, lamento de alguna manera no haberlos buscado antes. Asimismo, las conversaciones con mi _hitsuji-senpai_ sobre el asunto de Gara y sus fanboys trajeron esta idea a mi mente, la cual poco a poco comencé a modelar para que pudiese adaptarse también al deseo que ya hacía tiempo tenía de escribir un trío BDSM, dada la atinencia de la gente que aquí participa con el tema. Para no hacer la excepción, en algún momento creí que sería una pieza corta; no obstante, me enorgullece mucho presentar este _four-shot_ cuyas partes, por razones de comodidad, iré subiendo con un pequeño intervalo de por medio.  
> 
> 
>  _“Daitoua Mahoujin”_ es una de esas lindas y problemáticas aglomeraciones de _kanji_ acostumbradas por The Gallo, cuyos seis componentes pueden identificarse burda y rápidamente como “gran”, “este”, “Asia”, “demoníaco”, “método” y “grupo/formación”, dando como una de las traducciones aproximadas “el gran equipo demoníaco de Asia del este”; pero en donde también (y con un _kanji_ distinto al medio) _“mahoujin”_ es un cuadrado mágico. Así pues, ya que la magia es una de las temáticas centrales de The Gallo, este _fanfiction_ cuenta con cuatro vértices, que son sus cuatro capítulos. A saber: Preludio, El Cordero, El Gallo y La Oveja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por un asunto de epítetos, hago las aclaraciones de las ex bandas de los tres involucrados, así como sus procedencias: 
> 
> Makoto “Gara” Asada, actualmente en Merry. Ex After Effect. De Gunma.
> 
> Rei Igarashi, actualmente en Marco. Ex Jackal, Jive, Jisedai Excite y Geese Purple (nombre de sesión de Marco). De Tokio.
> 
> Joshua “Jojo” Joestar (evidentemente, no es su nombre real; pero sí su _stage name_ completo), actualmente en The Gallo. Ex The Skull Fuck Revolvers, Jojo with Tokyo Himitsu Club (nombre de sesión de The Gallo). De Hokkaido.
> 
> Los personajes incidentales –presentes o nombrados- son Yuu y Nero de Merry (guitarra, batería), Akira y Shunsuke de Marco (guitarra, bajo), y Wajow de The Gallo (guitarra).
> 
> Los créditos de los epígrafes son todos de The Gallo:
> 
>  _Daitoua Mahoujin_ , del álbum _Nero._
> 
>  _Musou_ , del álbum _Nero._
> 
>  _Ryuusei_ , del álbum _Nero._
> 
>  _Inma –Belphegor-_ , del álbum _Diavolo._
> 
> Por el momento, me referiré únicamente al hecho de que todo el _fic_ en realidad, pero predominantemente esta primera parte, es muy montañarrusesca. Es decir, que su tono no es para nada extraño a lo que ha venido siendo mi estilo en los últimos tiempos, por lo que si ya tienen experiencia con eso, sabrán seguirme el paso y adaptarse a mi ritmo con la ensalada de emociones.
> 
> _Bon appétit!_

_ “Estás condenado, colgando del cuello _   
_Podrías tener pesadillas con la horca_  
_Podrías ver el infierno_  
_Podrías ver el final.”_ Daitoua Mahoujin

Rei suspiró pesadamente luego de dejarse caer por fin en el sillón. Akira se había ido minutos antes, por lo cual el único del grupo que quedaba en la sala todavía era Shunsuke.

El bajista miró apenado a su cantante, debido al evidente cansancio que denotaban las acciones ajenas. Luego ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Vas directo a casa… ¿no? —

El rubio de largas raíces oscuras devolvió el mohín.

—Sí, es la idea...— Pero en eso, sintió que su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. —Agh, a ver…— Con fastidio, sacó el aparato y desbloqueó la pantalla. —Pero qué caraj… Oh, bueno. Wajow. —

El pelinegro rio aún más y detuvo la intención de retirarse: en su lugar, se recargó en la pared, junto al sillón que ocupaba el vocal.

—¿Qué dice? De seguro quiere que lo acompañes a algún sitio.—

—A lo mejor… Pero yo solo quiero dormir.— Repuso Igarashi, mientras leía el mensaje enviado por el guitarrista peliblanco. —Hmm… Me está invitando a merendar algo en un lugar que no conozco… pero que parece ser cerca de aquí.—

—Déjame ver.— Shunsuke se acercó para mirar mejor la pantalla del móvil de su compañero, y tras algunos segundos estudiando las coordenadas enviadas, asintió. —Es verdad, no es lejos. Como unas diez o doce cuadras.—

De todas maneras, el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ no dejó de arrugar la cara.

—¡Ja, ja! Oh, vamos, Rei… Podría servirte para sacar un poco de tensión.— Acotó el sonriente pelinegro. Pero de nuevo, no pudo cambiar el semblante del otro, quien le miraba más cansado que renuente. —Bueno, siempre puedes decirle que no…—

—Es que me da cosa.— Admitió el vocalista, con el ceño fruncido pero un gesto de lástima que terminaba siendo jocoso. —El enano es tan simpático y divertido… que como que no puedo negarme.—

Ambos hombres rieron con libertad por fin, y Shunsuke retomó su postura de retirada.

—Espero que disfruten la velada, y que esos cafés no terminen en botellas…— Acotó maliciosamente. —Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?—

—¡Nos vemos!— Ratificó Rei, y le envió un mensaje al de Hokkaido para confirmar su asistencia.

A fin de cuentas, un rato junto al guitarrista de The Gallo y sus historias locas y evidentemente inventadas, pero no por ello menos entretenidas, no le vendría mal de ninguna manera. Lo ayudaría a despejar su mente, tan atareada con la grabación de su próximo disco: el primero desde la salida de no uno, sino dos de sus compañeros.

***

Al llegar frente al local sonrió al tiempo que maquinalmente negaba con la cabeza, pues se dio cuenta de que el punto de encuentro no era otra cosa que un _maid café_ : una extravagancia que solamente le permitiría al pequeño peliblanco en día de semana, y en la que solo a él acompañaría. Ambos amigos gustaban de aventurarse en las galerías de antros casi arcanos, pero nunca antes lo habían hecho sin los correspondientes maquillaje y atuendo de por medio para pasar medianamente desapercibidos.

Empujó la puerta pero pronto cedió en el esfuerzo pues notó cómo una de las chicas que trabajaban en aquel establecimiento se aprestó a recibirlo. Por lo cual, simplemente se inclinó tras ingresar.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, amo! ¿Busca mesa para uno?— Preguntó la muchacha tras saludar como era lo establecido, sosteniendo entre sus brazos las cartas de postres, cafetería y comidas ligeras.

Unos zapatos blancos de generosa plataforma y tacones se encargaban de dejarla hasta casi la altura del cuello del vocalista. En cuanto al atuendo, el vestido era de color rosa y los complementos, blancos: delantal, peto, medias y tocado.

—Ehh, no. En realidad, me cité con alguien aquí.— Declaró el cantante de Marco en un tono moderado, todavía un tanto incómodo por la elección de Wajow un martes a la tarde.

—En ese caso, por favor dígame su nombre.— Pidió la mesera sin dejar de sonreír, y de inmediato sacó un papelito de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su amplia falda rosa. De seguro, aquel contendría los nombres de las personas que se hallaban en los reservados y mesas más apartadas.

Qué demonios.

—Rei Igarashi.— Declaró el rubio por fin.

Pero su respuesta pareció ser suficiente para la chica, quien volvió a guardarse el papel sin siquiera, al parecer, haberlo revisado detenidamente.

—¡Sígame por favor, Igarashi-sama!—

Naturalmente, al otro solo le quedaba hacer como ella decía, por lo cual recorrió el largo pasillo del local con la vista al frente. De reojo, no obstante, pudo notar que afortunadamente la mayor parte de la clientela estaba en lo suyo, si bien se trataba de las mesas más expuestas.

—Es aquí.— Anunció la sirvienta, deteniéndose afuera de un cubículo que tenía una cortina bajo el dintel, la cual estaba esperablemente extendida. —¡Que se diviertan! Y por favor, no dude en llamar para lo que necesite.—

El vocalista esperó hasta que la muchacha se retirara para poder respirar un poco más tranquilo.

—Jodido _hobbit_ …—

Luego, puso su mano en la cortina con intención de apartarla; acción que realizó de un solo movimiento al tiempo que ingresaba en el cubículo. Empero, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo apenas la tela le permitió divisar lo que se hallaba al fondo del aposento.

O mejor dicho, a quien se hallaba al fondo de aquel recinto.

No se trataba del guitarrista peliblanco. En su lugar, sentado con las piernas hacia un lado y recargando el peso en el brazo izquierdo mientras era alimentado a cucharadas por otra camarera… estaba él.

Ese tipo odioso y despreciable. El motivo de su más profunda rabia y envidia.

Jojo.

—¿Pero qué… demonios… haces tú aquí?— Interrogó un furioso Rei, el cual, no obstante, no deseaba asustar a la muchacha que le daba a comer la torta de chocolate al otro vocalista. —¿Dónde está Wajow?—

Una ancha y maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro del menor, quien continuaba comiendo, fue la respuesta necesaria para que el rubio entendiera el sinsentido de su propia interrogante.

—…Maldito…—

—Oh, vamos, Rei-chan; no seas así.— Dijo por fin Joshua. Luego palmeó el almohadón que estaba a su vera, del lado contrario al que se ubicaba la mesera: una jovencita de largo y lacio cabello negro, atado en dos coletas altas. —Ven. Siéntate aquí y hablemos…—

Esperablemente, el mayor se exaltó ante tanto y tan meloso cinismo.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Sí, ya me di cuenta de que esto era una trampa, de que eres un imbécil –cosa que ya sabía– que toma el teléfono de sus compañeros a escondidas, y que lo que querías era reírte de mí en mi cara! Listo, eso fue todo. ¡Me voy!—

Y volteando sobre sus talones, el cantante de Marco se preparó para largarse de una vez por todas de ese estúpido lugar, al que de todas maneras no habría querido entrar siquiera en aquellas circunstancias.

—Espera, Rei. Que de lo que quiero que hablemos es sobre Gara-sama.—

Igarashi se odió a sí mismo por la manera en que su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente al escuchar aquello. Unas pocas palabras, míseras, habían sido suficientes para hacer tambalear su voluntad.

—¿Qué hay… con eso?— Preguntó quien estaba a punto de retirarse, aunque resistiéndose a voltearse.

Todo lo que deseaba era evitar el cuadro de aquella mueca burlista y antipática que tanto le repelía.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre él.— Contestó el de melena bicolor, y después se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que le hacía una seña a la chica para que se detuviera. —Tengo una idea… para que tú y yo nos le acerquemos…—

Sabía que no podía esperarse nada bueno del menor, pero aun así, su inconsciente lo tentaba con insistencia para que por lo menos lo escuchara. ¿Qué perdería por darle oídos a su enojosa cháchara durante un rato? No muy convencido, accedió a girarse, mas no se allegó.

—Acercarnos… ¿tú y yo?— Replicó el rubio, señalando primero a Joestar y luego a sí mismo. Acto seguido, sonrió con ironía. —Tan considerado de tu parte, Jojo-kun… Pero dime, ¿qué carajo te va a importar a ti lo que a mí me pase a ese respecto; especialmente, siendo que tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de compartir estudio con él?— Su tono era ácido, pero el más joven permanecía con el mismo gesto de inocente tranquilidad, agitando sus estúpidas pestañas postizas mientras le miraba. —Ni por un momento confiaría en ti…—

Entonces, y contra lo esperado por el vocalista de mayor edad, Joshua se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió lentamente a él. Su cuerpo se movía con cadencia, embutido en unos pantalones ajustadísimos y bajos que, como era usual, dejaban a la vista buena porción de su ropa interior femenina; mientras que la parte superior iba semicubierta por una miniseta de mangas largas, rosa con estrellas negras, a tono con su melena. En su rostro, y de entre sus múltiples perforaciones, solo portaba la de su ceño, ceja derecha, narina izquierda y sub labial central.

El más joven dio vuelta alrededor del rubio y luego se posicionó tras de él, posando sus manos en aquellos descarnados y marcados hombros. El contacto hizo que Igarashi se tensara, pero el efecto se intensificó apenas el cantante de The Gallo se aproximó a uno de sus oídos.

—¿Y tú en serio te piensas… que lo único que quiero hacer yo con él… es compartir estudio?... —

—Pe-pero… qué…— Instintivamente y a un tiempo, Rei abrió sus ojos al máximo y encaró al otro.

—¿Que qué estoy insinuando?— Lo interrumpió el chico, retrayendo sus manos. —No lo estoy insinuando, Rei: lo estoy diciendo. Afirmando, ratificando, declarando.— Seguidamente, Joestar rio con amplitud al ver la mueca de desconcierto ajeno. —Me muero por él al igual que lo haces tú; y no, todavía no tuve la oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos haciendo otra cosa… que no fuera grabar coritos delante de un tonto micrófono…—

El rubio estaba sin palabras, y no sabía si sentir más rabia a causa de la facilidad con que el más chico hablaba de su respetado ídolo; de su excesiva liviandad, o de la manera en que parecía proponerle un plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Qué carajo podrían hacer ellos para llamar más la atención del cantante de Merry, que no incluyera caer en poses ridículas de _fangirls_ chillonas y exasperantes, si ya todas las referencias inequívocas habían sido utilizadas, al menos de su parte?

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo tengo ese tipo de intenc…?—

—¡Ay, Rei; por el amor de dios!— Exclamó el vocalista de los numerosos piercings faciales, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. —Sí, sí: ya vas a salir con que tú sólo quieres acercarte más a Gara-san para conocerlo, charlar, hablar sobre composición y letras, hacerte su amigo y qué sé yo. ¿Pues sabes qué? No te creo. Porque eso no te lo crees ni tú.—

Jojo, con las manos en la cintura, clavó en el otro su invasiva mirada, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y una de sus comisuras comenzaba a curvarse.

—Bien; de acuerdo.— Concluyó el mayor, más apenado que derrotado. —Es solo que nunca imaginé que tú… también pensaras en eso.— Dijo al final, con un suspiro.

—Ja, ¡esa es buena!— Notando que al menos por el momento había conseguido que el cantante de Marco desistiera de irse, el de melena bicolor se apartó de él y volvió hacia donde estaba la muchacha ataviada de criada francesa. —Hombres, mujeres, travestidos, zorras, eunucos, vírgenes… ¡lo que sea! Este cuerpo no está para desperdiciarse…— Rey y señor de su momento, el torneado músico se pasó las manos por el torso lenta y provocativamente, sabiendo a la perfección que su interlocutor no dejaba de mirarle. —Pero como sea. Es claro que yo también lo admiro por su talento, lo cual hace justamente que le desee de otra manera. Y no soy lo suficientemente tonto o ingenuo como para creer que solo a mí me pasa…—

Después de que el de melena bicolor advirtiera que sus razones habían surtido el efecto deseado en el pelicorto al dejarlo sin palabras debido al grado de visible turbación, volvió a tomar su lugar junto a la mesera, quien diligentemente le había estado esperando con la cuchara en la mano.

—Oye, Rei, dime: ¿te gustó la chica que te trajo hasta aquí?—

El interpelado seguía aturdido, por lo que le tomó unos instantes comprender que le habían preguntado algo.

—Ehh… ¿qué?— Dudó, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, como para ordenar sus pensamientos. —¿Por qué? ¿Para qué me haces esa pregunta?—

—Caray, hombre. ¿Tan difícil es responder… a eso?— Jojo había vuelto a recibir otro bocado de torta, el cual se encontraba masticando. —Que si te gustó… uhm, la chica.

Necesitamos una para ti y quiero saber si te gustó esa… o prefieres a otra. Bah, da igual.— Resolvió por fin el menor tras engullir. —Natsumi-chan, ¿podrías decirle a alguna de tus compañeras que venga? Y que traiga otro postre; lo que sea. Si a él no le gusta, me lo comeré yo.—

—¡En seguida, amo Jojo!— Contestó ella y, de inmediato, se puso de pie. Segundos después, pasó al lado de un pasmado Igarashi.

—¿Pero qué cuerno haces, infeliz?— Se quejó el cantante de Marco, exasperándose por la desvergüenza del más joven. —¿¡En qué momento dije que aceptaba hablar contigo!?—

Jojo solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Hace más o menos tres minutos que lo estás haciendo.—

Con la cara ardiendo del enfado y la impotencia, pero sabiendo que no podría irse de ahí hasta que no comprendiera bien a qué se refería Joshua con el famoso plan para acercarse a su ídolo, Rei se aproximó a la cortina con el objetivo de correrla nuevamente y así indicarles a las chicas que no entraran sin antes pedir consentimiento. Posteriormente, se allegó más a aquel que seguía degustando el oscuro pastel como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No estoy interesado en ninguna de las meseras y no quiero comer ninguna porquería dulce, así que déjate de ridiculeces.— Lo encaró, aunque sin elevar demasiado la voz. —Me importa un bledo si a ti no te preocupa tu reputación o la de tu banda, ni lo que se pueda decir si ellas comentan lo que hablamos, pero a mí sí. Así que no las quiero dentro.— Apenas el de Hokkaido dio a entender que asentía a la exigencia, Igarashi siguió. —Sólo quiero que me digas de una buena vez… qué demonios es lo que tienes en mente, y por qué necesitas de mí para llevarlo a cabo. Después de todo, tú tienes sus contactos...—

—Necesito de ti por la sencilla razón… de que dos son mejor que uno.— El cantante de The Gallo miró al rubio con un gesto de sardónica obviedad que, por supuesto, al pelicorto le chocó. —Y lo que tengo en mente es muy simple: entraremos a su casa y cuando llegue… lo sorprenderemos. Tú ya sabes cómo.—

—Estás loco. Estás completamente loco, y tus series te tienen mal de la cabeza.— Igarashi clavó en el más joven una mirada de desprecio. —Tú, más que un Jojo, eres Dio.—

Entonces Joshua sonrió con total amplitud: con su tan única, taimada y retorcida sonrisa.

—Absolutamente. En especial, si se trata de, al igual que haría él, conseguir algo que ansío y con lo que me he encaprichado al punto de la obsesión.—

***

A eso de las diez de la noche de ese día, Igarashi y Joestar se dirigían al edificio en el cual estaba ubicado el departamento de Gara. El más joven se había comunicado con el guitarrista líder de Merry para confirmar los horarios de Asada, argumentando que deseaba citarlo en aras de hacerle unas consultas y pedirle opiniones, pero que prefería evitar molestarlo directamente durante horas de ensayo o grabación. Al final, Yuu le contó que se hallaban en la etapa de finiquitar todo lo relativo al lanzamiento y promoción del nuevo disco, por lo cual en esos días ya no les correspondía ensayar, pero sí asistir a extendidas reuniones que, por lo general, terminaban tarde.

—No sé qué carajos hago aquí… acompañándote en este disparate.— Soltó el de más edad, apenas el chico aparcó su auto detrás del complejo habitacional.

Ambos iban vestidos con la misma ropa que tenían cuando se encontraron. Rei, como sabía que estaría en labores de estudio la mayor parte del tiempo, había elegido para ese día un _jeans_ descolorido y una simple camiseta negra.

Jojo volteó a mirarlo con hastío. Con un gesto como si dijera: “¿aquí vas de nuevo con eso? Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado”.

—Tú no me caes bien, ¿entiendes?— Explicó Igarashi. —Lo único que nos une es que ambos hacemos música dentro de los parámetros de este movimiento, y nuestra amistad con Wajow-kun. Nada más. Yo, técnicamente, te odio.—

Esperablemente, tal parlamento hizo que el de melena bicolor se sonriera.

—Tú no me odias. Me tienes envidia, que es diferente.— Acto seguido, le lanzó al otro una mirada pícara, cuya intención remarcaron sus ojos fuertemente maquillados. —Y la razón de eso es el tercer motivo que nos une, y que se te olvidó nombrar.— El de Hokkaido apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el reproductor de música de su auto. —El tipo este del corsé.—

Semejante razonamiento fue suficiente para finalizar la discusión.

El rubio se bajó del auto, caminó unos pasos y se posicionó detrás del vehículo, esperando al más joven para que abriera el maletero. Una vez que este lo hizo, le indicó al de cabello corto que tomara una pequeña pero pesada valija, la cual contenía las herramientas básicas del coche.

—¿Seguro… que con esto será suficiente?— Preguntó un incómodo Igarashi, mirando a todos lados. —Me siento como un maldito ladrón…—

—Qué exagerado.— Bromeó el otro, y después cerró el baúl. —Si no le vamos a robar pero ni una cuchara . Y sí, es suficiente con lo que hay ahí. Ya verás.—

Jojo pretendió seguir su camino hacia la entrada lateral del complejo, pero percibió que el mayor no le seguía. Así que se detuvo y lo interpeló.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?— Inquirió, mas no fue necesario esperar réplica. —Oye, no estés tan nervioso. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?—

El de melena bicolor acompañó su ofrecimiento con un gesto que daba a entender que tenía los tabacos en su bolsillo, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, Joshua se acercó.

—Toma.— Le dio uno de los pitillos y luego sacó otro para sí mismo, repitiendo el procedimiento con el mechero. —Tranquilízate; no va a pasar nada terrible. Sí, vamos a entrar a casa de Gara-sama sin su permiso, forzando un poco la puerta… pero nada más. Respecto de lo otro, se va a sorprender de vernos ahí, eso es claro.— Rei clavó en él su severo atisbo al tiempo que daba la primera calada. —De acuerdo, se va sorprender… mucho. Probablemente se enoje. Pero aunque esto es muy inusual, no somos totalmente desconocidos. Y después… nos encargaremos de hacerlo feliz…—

El rubio, después de unos momentos, solo suspiró.

—Tienes razón, idiota. A veces me encantaría ser tan descarado como tú.—

Para Joestar, aquello sin ninguna duda había sido un halago.

—Pues esta es la oportunidad para que lo intentes. ¡Andando!—

Haber decidido no ponerse ropa distinta, y mucho menos algo tan llamativo como monos de un solo color –preferentemente oscuro– y accesorios para cubrir sus rostros o cabellos realmente era pasar desapercibidos ante los vecinos o cualquier otra persona que pudiera verlos ahí. Después de todo, la gente de ese complejo estaría relativamente acostumbrada a ver hombres maquillados, con peinados raros, cabellos de colores y faldas porque, si bien el vocalista de Merry no necesariamente calzaba en todas esas categorías, solía reunirse con sus amigos del medio en casa. Su baterista, solo por nombrar a alguien realmente cercano, sí que seguía portando orgullosamente aquellos estandartes de la movida.

Ambos cantantes subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta con el número correcto, delante de la cual se detuvieron una vez que comprobaron que no hubiera nadie cerca. Rei depositó en el suelo la valijita que llevaba consigo y después miró a Jojo.

—Muy bien… Ahora, observa.— Habló el más joven en un susurro mientras se inclinaba.

El de Hokkaido abrió la maleta cuidadosamente y extrajo de ella una palanca que, si bien no era enorme, se veía pesada. La manipuló para colocarla entre la puerta y el marco, a la altura del pestillo, y una vez ahí la empujó para hacerla entrar en el cerradero. Al ser el punto exacto de contacto, el pestillo cedió fácilmente, y como el procedimiento se llevara a cabo con la fuerza justa, el marco no sufrió daño alguno. Tras un leve sonido, la puerta pudo ser abierta con solo empujarla.

Igarashi estaba boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos y casi sin poder pestañear por el poco tiempo que aquello le había llevado al menor. En resumen: asombradísimo.

—Tu próxima línea será: “¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso, Jojo?”—

—¿Cómo demon…? Ah, mierda.— El rubio de inmediato cayó en cuenta del truco, e irremediablemente sonrió. Luego se agachó para tomar la valijita, y apenas se incorporó empujó al otro con su cuerpo, pues todavía se encontraba muy nervioso y temía que alguien los viera. —Sí que eres pesado, caray. Ya, métete de una vez.—

Una vez dentro y apenas escuchó que la puerta en efecto se había cerrado, Igarashi pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo. El vocalista de The Gallo, por su parte, tentó la pared para dar con el apagador, el cual accionó de inmediato. La que se encendió fue la lámpara central de techo.

—¿Se puede saber… dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?— Interrogó el pelicorto, aunque anticipando que probablemente el otro lo ignoraría o argumentaría cualquier evasiva.

—Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes sobre mí, mi querido Rei.— Dijo el menor, alejándose de la puerta para adentrarse en el comedor e inspeccionarlo: este, a su vez conectaba con la sala de estar en un solo aposento. —Esa es una de ellas.—

La luz había revelado una estancia principal mucho más amplia en comparación con el que solía ser el tamaño promedio de los departamentos en la ciudad. Dichas dimensiones podían encontrarse a las afueras de la zona habitacional más concurrida, pero eran difíciles de imaginar en una localidad como en la que estaban. Por esa razón fue que ambos vocalistas se quedaron observándolo todo en silencio durante unos segundos.

El interior del departamento no podía calificarse de lujoso, si bien era sobrio y elegante. Parecía estar armonizado bajo la consigna de “poco, pero justo y a tono”, lo cual esperablemente captó la atención de los músicos menores, pues ninguno de ellos se adscribía estrictamente a esa tendencia. Jojo era recargado, abigarrado y extravagante; mientras que Rei, si bien estaba de acuerdo en parte con la filosofía de que menos es más, resultaba mucho más desprolijo y relajado.

El rubio estaba mirando los adornos de los estantes cuando en eso advirtió que el menor había ido hacia la cocina, y que revisaba los cajones de lo que parecía ser la cubertería.

—¿Tienes hambre… de nuevo?— Preguntó de mal modo, aunque con un dejo de cautela luego de que advirtiera que Joshua examinaba de cerca los grandes cuchillos.

Como si se recordara a sí mismo que casi no conocía al desquiciado exhibicionista de las diez o doce perforaciones en la cara, con el cual había decidido embarcarse en semejante empresa.

—Sí. Mucha.— Respondió el de melena bicolor con un tono indescifrable. Luego volteó hacia el mayor, encontrando en su cara la esperada sombra de palidez. —¡Pero para eso tengo chocolate!—

Y posteriormente a soltar el cuchillo sobre la mesada de granito –cuyo estrépito hizo dar un respingo a Igarashi– sacó de sus apretados bolsillos una barra del mencionado dulce y se acercó a la sala sonriendo, dejándose caer después en un sillón.

—Ugh. De veras que a veces no sé qué pensar de ti…—

Pero el menor solo se dedicó a comer su chocolate.

—¿Quieres?—

—No, gracias.— Rei devolvió su mirada a las inmediaciones. —Estaba pensando… ¿qué haremos mientras él llega?—

—Podríamos preparar la cena. ¿Sabes cocinar?— Inquirió el de Hokkaido, subiendo los pies al descansabrazos del sofá para ponerse más cómodo.

—Ehh… No. Bueno, sí. Más o menos.— El rubio se incomodó relativamente al ver al más chico hacer eso, si bien se contuvo de decirle algo para no parecer gruñón. —Pero no tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo en casa de otra persona. Y menos para prepararle algo tan improvisado… a alguien así…—

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, podemos hablar solamente.— El ex The Skull Fuck Revolvers se detuvo para fijar sus ojos en la golosina, mientras le quitaba parte del envoltorio de aluminio. —Dime una cosa, Rei… ¿por qué eres tan fan de Gara-sama?—

El cantante de Marco frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Además de todo de lo que se había ido dando cuenta, Joshua resultó un perfecto entrometido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de eso contigo?— Soltó, con brusquedad. —De lo que sí deberíamos conversar es sobre qué carajo le vamos a decir cuando llegue y nos encuentre aquí…—

—¿El hecho de que es probable que con nadie más puedas sincerarte de una manera en verdad honesta, por miedo a que secretamente te juzguen?— El de cabellera bicolor, tras ignorar la sugerencia del pelicorto, alzó una ceja para acompañar su réplica. —Me interesa saberlo porque tú eres mayor que yo, y es posible que tengas una edad parecida a la de Makoto-senpai. Lo cual es curioso porque eso casi nunca sucede…— Dicho aquello, Joestar bajó los pies del mueble y se acomodó en él de la manera convencional. —En mi caso, tengo varios ídolos. Ya todo el mundo se imaginará mi devoción y agradecimiento hacia Araki-sensei , pero naturalmente, la cosa no queda ahí.—

Rei decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sillones libres: total, no había nada más que hacer, y de repente, el parloteo del otro cantante empezaba a cobrar algo de sentido. Inconscientemente, le intrigaba saber qué iría a decir el menor sobre Asada, o cuál era la imagen que este tenía a sus ojos.

Jojo se levantó del sofá y, todavía con algo de chocolate en la mano, empezó a recorrer lentamente la sala mientras hablaba.

—También están mis referentes en la música, de los cuales hay algunos japoneses y otros, occidentales. Y conforme vamos especificando el asunto… Gara-sama se convierte en uno de los más importantes y cercanos…—

En ese punto, Joshua se había posicionado casi detrás del sillón donde estaba el rubio.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿qué significa para ti en concreto?— Interrogó el pelicorto. —¿Qué lo diferencia de Araki-san o de cualquier otro? Y todavía más importante… ¿qué carajos te hizo concebir este plan descabellado y arrastrarme a mí en él?...—

El vocalista de menor edad llevó sus dedos embarrados de chocolate derretido al rostro de Igarashi: específicamente, hasta sus labios, subiendo por los costados de su definida mandíbula y embadurnándole las mejillas y comisuras.

—Que ningún otro me gusta tanto como para que desee revolcarme con él hasta que no haya un mañana…—

El atrevimiento provocó que el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ se estremeciera. Apenas pudo reponerse, se volteó y se levantó casi que de un salto, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la mano en la mejilla.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces, tarado!?— Gritó, mirando con asco sus propios dedos embarrados del oscuro dulce. —¡Al carajo contigo! ¡Te juro que te mato si te vuelves a acercar a mí de esa manera!—

A pesar de su reacción, resultaba complicado para el cantante identificar qué cosa era la que en realidad lo había enfurecido: sabiendo, como en efecto sabía y había comprobado ya, que Joshua no tenía reparos en decir lo que fuera en términos de obscenidades. ¿Era acaso que no soportaba que nadie hablara en su cara sobre faltarle el respeto a su ídolo como si de una ramera se tratara? O tal vez, y remotamente, lo en verdad perturbador era el contacto de alguien a quien necesitaba tener lejos, lo más lejos posible, porque con sólo lo avistado resultaba claro que de tenerle cerca, sería imposible dejarle ir... sin haberle avasallado lo suficiente…

Cuando Joestar –quien por supuesto estaba muy tranquilo y se dedicó a lamerse los dedos mientras Igarashi lo increpaba– iba a abrir la boca para responder, se escuchó la puerta girar sobre sus goznes.

Había llegado el dueño de la casa.

—¿Jojo-kun?—

Ahí estaba el castaño vocalista con semblante de absoluta extrañeza, la mano en el pomo y un tono que delataba lo inverosímil que se le hacía semejante cuadro al interior de su piso. El de Gunma vestía unos vaqueros grises, botas de caña alta y una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos.

—¿Pero qué… qué haces aquí?— Pocos segundos después, volteó hacia el rubio. —Y tú eres… ¿Rei Igarashi, de Marco?— Al pronunciar aquel nombre, el entrecejo de Asada se arrugó. El mayor de los tres dio un paso al frente y sus ojos se abrieron violentamente. —¿¡Me quieren decir qué demonios hacen en mi casa, y cómo coño fue que entraron!?—

El enojo anterior que había manifestado el rubio mutó en absoluta vergüenza y deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, al tiempo que lamentaba profundamente que esa, que era la primera vez en que oía de labios de su ídolo su nombre y el de su banda, tuviera que ser en semejantes circunstancias. Maquinalmente miró hacia la puerta y luego dirigió la vista hacia el cantante de The Gallo, quien con un gesto le dio a entender que ni loco se le ocurriera abandonarle ahí. Que a eso habían ido juntos, y juntos tendrían que afrontar las consecuencias.

Rei intentó darse ánimos a pesar de los nervios, pensando en lo irónico que sería que fuera él precisamente quien acabara usando la técnica secreta de la familia Joestar.

Ante la falta de respuesta de los menores, el dueño del piso se cabreó todavía más y azotó de un manotazo la puerta.

—¡Les estoy hablando! ¡Contesten!—

—Ga-gara…sama… Ehhh…. Yo… N-nosotros…—

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y más blanco que un papel, Igarashi miró al de melena bicolor, rogando internamente que la histriónica charlatanería ajena lograra sacarlos de ese terrible apuro. Jojo no se veía tan asustado como él, pero sin duda estaría sobresaltado por la manera imprevista y atropellada en que se presentó aquel encuentro.

De pronto, el más joven de todos suspiró y colocó las manos en su cintura.

—Vinimos a hacerle una pequeña visita… como los lindos _fanboys_ que somos.— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos hacia los lados después, para rematar con una sonrisita tonta y convenenciera.

—¡Todo fue idea de Jojo!— Acusó el rubio de inmediato mientras señalaba al de Hokkaido, temiendo las consecuencias de la estúpida justificación que el otro acababa de dar. La cual, por cierto, era bastante certera.

Makoto se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¿Se puede saber… qué edad tienen ustedes?...—

—Oh, bueno, el mes que viene cumplo trein…—

—¡Joshua, TÚ CIERRA EL PICO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!— Ante la terrible orden, dada en un tono que mágicamente hizo desaparecer cualquier intención de siquiera rechistar, ambos intrusos se mordieron los labios con miedo. —¿¡Y cómo mierda me sales con que “venían a hacer una visita”!? ¡Eso se llama vil y vulgar invasión de la propiedad privada, y saben muy bien que puedo llamar a la policía y armarles un escándalo por haber hecho una cosa así!—

Entonces, a Joestar sí que se le borró hasta el indicio de sonrisa y –mirando intermitentemente a Rei y a Asada– desesperado, juntó las manos.

—¡No, no! ¡Por favor, _senpai_ : todo menos eso!— Al decir aquello, se inclinaba repetidamente para rogar. Igarashi no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. —¡Sería terrible para el prestigio de nuestras bandas, para nuestras carreras! ¡Por favor, sea clemente y perdone nuestra insolencia! ¡Le juramos que jamás volverá a suceder una cosa siquiera parecida!—

Pero Gara no parecía aplacarse, y más bien fue como si ver las súplicas del más chico de sus _kouhai_ lo enojara aún más. Entonces, se volteó hacia el rubio.

—¡Ey, tú, Rei!— Al escuchar la demanda, el interpelado se estremeció. —Dime cómo cuerno entraron aquí, ¿¡cómo le hicieron!? ¡Y cuidadito con mentirme!—

—A-a-abrimos…— Inició el cantante de Marco, balbuceando. Luego habló, aunque más maquinalmente que otra cosa, a causa de la inquietante impresión que sentía. —Jojo-kun abrió… ¡con una palanca! ¡Una de las palancas que estaban entre las herramientas de su coche!—

—¡Con que una palanca, eh!— El castaño rápidamente inspeccionó los alrededores con la vista, notando la valijita que los descuidados menores dejaron cerca del estante adyacente a la puerta, el cual contenía los zapatos y pantuflas. Sobre, esta, sin siquiera mostrar señales de que se la hubiera querido guardar, sobresalía la famosa herramienta. —¡Esa debe ser la porquería!— Exclamó el cantante de Merry. Luego fue hacia el sitio y tomó el utensilio en sus manos. —Ya vas a ver…—

Y con toda la furia que sentía y el instrumento en la diestra, se le abalanzó al de los numerosos piercings y le tomó de la cabellera por detrás de la cabeza con brutalidad, arrancándole un quejido. Rei estaba siendo presa de una espantosa taquicardia, amén de que sentía que los ojos se le iban a desorbitar, pues jamás en su vida se imaginó que su tan querido y admirado ídolo pudiese ser una persona tan violenta.

—Gara-sama… ¡no!— Rogó el más joven, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por soportar el dolor del tirón. —¡No, por favor!—

—¡Gara-sama…! ¡Asada-senpai, ya basta!— Suplicó Igarashi, aunque demandante. Su ceño se frunció al tiempo que apretaba los puños y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no ir hacia adelante. —¡Suéltelo, déjelo ir! Por dios, ¿¡qué es lo que pretende hacer!?—

Makoto lo miró con ojos enfurecidos.

—¿Cómo que qué pretendo?— La pregunta fue casi lanzada con odio. —¡Pues darle su merecido a este descarado abusivo, que cree que porque lo invitamos a grabar con nosotros un par de veces, ya puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana!—

La desesperación del pelicorto era abrumadora. Encima de la enorme decepción que sentía que se había llevado tras conocer la verdadera forma de ser de aquel a quien tanto respetaba y admiraba, se veía impelido a interceder por el despreciado colega que lo metió en tan espantoso embrollo. Pero es que su animadversión tampoco llegaba a ser suficiente como para que le deseara el mal al vocalista de The Gallo.

—¡Pero, por favor! ¿Que no puede ser más razonable?— Replicó, intentando moderar sus palabras a pesar de todo. Total, consideraba que lo que sobre el de Gunma tuviera que decir un admirador con relativa fama pero ignorado por tanto tiempo, le sería insignificante a aquel. —Ya entendimos que hicimos las cosas mal, y le juro que nos morimos de vergüenza a causa de ello. Pero sea lo suficientemente civilizado como para aceptar nuestras disculpas y dejarnos ir. ¡No hemos dañado ni tomado nada de su propiedad! ¡Si apenas llevamos unos diez o quince minutos aquí!…—

Momentáneamente, pareció como si el duro reclamo del rubio hubiese hecho efecto, pues el mayor bajó la mano que sostenía la herramienta. Empero, cuando dio la impresión de que iba a suavizar el brusco agarre en la melena de Joshua, lo que hizo fue torcer la muñeca y aferrarse más al ondulado cabello.

El de Hokkaido soltó un gruñido de dolor.

—Lo siento, Igarashi, pero esta es mi casa y por lo tanto, son mis reglas.— La mirada fría y exenta de cualquier tipo de empatía se sintió como un cruel látigo para el desafortunado seguidor. —Así que dime… ¿Es que acaso quieres tomar el lugar de Jojo-kun? Sólo me abstendré de golpearlo con esta palanca si tú te ofreces en vez de él…—

Ese jodido sujeto tenía que estar demente.

El cantante del tatuaje de la _hannya_ comenzó a inspirar violentamente por la nariz, para –a los segundos– acabar resollando por la boca. No sabía qué demonios hacer ante tan atroz propuesta, y le parecía que sin duda todo lo vivido hasta el momento, desde que su _senpai_ arribó, había sido una pesadilla. Jadeando, miraba la cara de angustia del de Hokkaido, y por más que creía que en cualquier otro momento habría disfrutado hasta cierto punto la situación del latoso infeliz, lo cierto es que estaba muy acongojado por lo que iría a sucederle.

Ya fuera porque se sentía responsable al ser mayor y a pesar de eso no haber frenado la descabellada iniciativa, o en virtud de aquellos momentos previos en que tuvo la impresión de que Jojo no era una mala persona al preocuparse por cómo se sentía y ofrecerle de sus cosas, Rei dio un paso al frente.

—¡De acuerdo!— Exclamó con voz fiera, pero bajando la mirada con resentimiento. —Está bien; déjelo ir. Yo tomaré su lugar…—

—Muy bien…—

Gara liberó a Joestar, quien inmediatamente se alejó de él con semblante espantado. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza para masajearse un poco el cráneo tras el inclemente agarre en su cuero cabelludo.

—Rei-kun… ¡no!—

—¡Tú te callas, carajo!— Volvió a reconvenirle Asada, blandiendo la pesada palanca, amenazante. —Te callas y te quedas, para que aprendas lo que les sucede a los que se las dan de listos conmigo y planean estupideces…—

  
Igarashi se acercó al castaño músico con la mirada baja, pues lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes era verlo a la cara. Su profunda decepción resultaba tan dolorosa que en lo único que pensaba era en salir de ahí y olvidarse para siempre de Gara, de Merry, de Jojo y no estaba seguro si hasta de la música por un tiempo indefinido. Tendría que pensárselo.

—Ya estoy aquí.—

—Arrodíllate.—

El pelicorto suspiró pesadamente y, después de unos instantes, hizo como le decía el mayor. Aquello era tan humillante y decepcionante a la vez, que solo atinó a cerrar los ojos para procurar que el maldito momento pasara rápido.

Para poder despertar de la pesadilla y, que al abrirlos, estuviese en su casa y Gara hubiera desaparecido hasta de su memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La (máscara) _hannya_ es utilizada en el Teatro Noh y representa a un demonio femenino celoso. El vocalista de Marco tiene un tatuaje con este diseño en la parte superior de su brazo derecho.
> 
> (2) La imaginería de The Gallo, aparte de con gallos y magia, está muy relacionada también con cubiertos y platos. Así que la alusión no es tan vana como podría parecer.
> 
> (3) Hirohiko Araki es un _mangaka_ japonés, creador entre otras obras de JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Un _shonen/seinen_ con muchísimos fanáticos dentro y fuera de Japón; entre ellos, por supuesto, el más joven de los protagonistas de este relato.
> 
> (Las siguientes son notas finales tomadas de la publicación original en AY)
> 
> ¿Y bien? Espero que la alusión del principio junto con el epígrafe les hayan generado al menos una ligera sospecha sobre que no todo serían puras bufonadas de Jojo y simpáticas quejas por parte de un hastiado Rei, aunque obvio que valía reírse si el momento así lo requería.  
> 
> 
> Para no variar, y en este relato con bastante más razón, hay por ahí salpicadas algunas referencias a JJBA que el amable e iniciado lector sabrá identificar, y que sinceramente espero que hayan sido de su agrado. Ciertamente, en algún momento me planteé hacer de esta historia un pequeño arco paródico/tributo del Jojo vishualero, pero dado que Joshua en realidad no es el protagonista de este _fic_ -o al menos es claro que la narración no está focalizada en él- la idea no se concretó, y preferir usar los recursos de su banda para ilustrar y caracterizar la mayoría de cosas. Aun así, es probable que este Preludio sí pueda ser tenido como la _JoJo’s Visual Adventure: Corset Crusaders_ al menos de manera no oficial, que para rematar con lo atípico, está centrada en el jojobro XD


	2. El Cordero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de saber cómo terminará la violenta y sorpresiva escena en casa de Gara.

_ “La razón por la que te mataré es que si te pierdo  
entenderé lo ‘importante’ que eres para mí y cuánto te ‘necesito’  
Cantaré el final de este amor  
que fugazmente desaparecerá”. _ Musou

—Tres, dos, …—

El sádico conteo, que provocó que el rubio apretara los párpados y los labios en espera del seco golpe, terminó… pero con un sonido extraño e imprevisto. Era como si la puerta hubiese sido cerrada, el pestillo vuelto a encajar en el cerradero y, finalmente, puesta la llave.

Rei, todavía de rodillas, abrió los ojos y avistó la salida. La persona que echó el cerrojo no fue otro que Jojo, quien en ese momento se volteaba hacia él con un semblante totalmente distinto del que le viera segundos antes.

Relajado y parsimonioso, el menor de los cantantes fue hacia el armario que estaba sobre la sección de los zapatos y abrió las puertas para extraer algo de ahí. Gara, por su parte, seguía en pie al lado del pelicorto: no obstante, este se rehusaba a voltearse hacia él y mirarlo directamente. El cantante de Marco continuaba enormemente nervioso, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo debía interpretar ese cambio en la situación, por lo que esperó para ver qué haría el de melena mitad fucsia y mitad negra.

Una vez que sacó del mueble lo deseado, Joshua se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás. Entre sus manos portaba un grueso collar de perro, hecho de cuero negro y con enormes púas cónicas, el cual estaba unido a una correa de cadena.

Igarashi se estremeció al ver el objeto, si bien no podía terminar de descifrar el asunto. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Joestar con ese artefacto, y por qué el dueño de casa no le decía nada? Pero más sospechoso aún: ¿cómo era que sabía sobre su ubicación? Al ex Jackal sólo le quedaba mirar y resollar: las palabras parecían incapaces de escapar de su garganta.

  
El cantante de las numerosas perforaciones se arrodilló frente a Asada sin dirigir sus ojos hacia él o hacia el pelicorto. Con el dispositivo sobre las palmas, subió los brazos para ofrecérselo al mayor de los tres.

—Aquí tiene, mi señor, mi amo…—

Makoto dejó caer la palanca que aún conservaba en su poder para recibir el collar, y la estridencia producto de ello hizo que el rubio rehuyera todavía más la cercanía de ambos, si bien no atinó a levantarse y no podía despegar su mirada de lo que ocurría. Asada tomó el aditamento y –tras abrirlo– comenzó a colocárselo al chico mientras este mantenía la cabeza gacha y separaba sus labios, emitiendo una leve pero notoria respiración.

Rei estaba estupefacto.

—Jojo-chan hizo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?— Inquirió el de Hokkaido apenas el collar fue abrochado, levantando por fin la mirada. —¡Jojo-chan merece un premio!—

—Así es. Merece un lindo premio…— Asintió el de Gunma, y colocó su siniestra debajo de la mandíbula ajena, cerrándola un poco en torno para acariciarle. Luego dejó caer la correa, que al chocar con el piso hizo un sonido de veloz enrollamiento. —Y se lo voy a dar.—

Posteriormente, ejerció fuerza hacia arriba con su mano: la necesaria para darle a entender al contrario que deseaba que se incorporara. Joshua hizo tal cual, y pronto estuvo frente a frente con el cantante de Merry. Este allegó su boca a los gruesos labios del más joven y rozó con ellos los suyos. En determinado momento dejó salir la punta de su lengua para lamerle el inferior, e incluso jugar un poco con la bolita de su perforación.

—Ahhh…—

Pero cuando, al parecer, un embobado Jojo se solazaba más con el contacto, Makoto asió sorpresivamente la cadena con la mano contraria y tiró de ella, al tiempo que se separaba de Joestar para propinarle una fuerte y sonora cachetada con la diestra.

—¡Perra maleducada!— Le gritó, con furia. —¡No me llames así, si sabes que tu nuevo amo es Rei-sama!—

Ante semejante anuncio, el pelicorto fue incapaz de quedarse quieto. Se incorporó prácticamente que de un salto y, temeroso, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

—Pe-pero… ¿¡pero qué demonios pasa aquí!? ¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?— El pobre estaba tan confundido que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a exigir respuestas. No obstante, y si bien su mirada fluctuaba nerviosamente entre ambos contrarios, por alguna razón se centró en Asada. —¿A qué están jugando? ¡Explíqueme, porque no entiendo un puto coño!—

La sonrisa de Gara se ensanchó conforme caminaba hacia adelante, ocasionando con su acción que Igarashi siguiera retrocediendo. Efecto que, por supuesto, le hacía mucha gracia al ex _eroguro_.

—A un juego que a ti también te va a gustar mucho… Ya verás.— Y antes de que el rubio pudiese contestar algo, el músico del negro corsé se detuvo con aire casi marcial. —¡Esclavo, tú a lo tuyo!—

No había ni terminado de dar aquella orden cuando Jojo –quien permanecía a la zaga– se irguió y fue hacia Rei, acorralándolo hasta estamparlo contra la pared, y tomó sus manos para subirle los brazos. Una vez así, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos en aras de mantenerlo inmóvil. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos.

—Siento mucho… que te hayas impresionado más de lo planeado.— Le dijo al mayor en un susurro, con una sonrisita no del todo ladina. —Eres un lindo pastelito… Gracias por haberte ofrecido en mi lugar.—

Y sin esperar respuesta, Joshua se acercó para besarlo: primero con un contacto suave, el cual, empero, profundizó pronto para evitar que Igarashi tuviera tiempo de rechazarlo. Presa todavía de un tremendo desconcierto, todo lo que el vocalista de Marco podía deducir de aquella situación era que la supuesta idea de Jojo había sido un asunto planeado con antelación por él y por Gara, aunque todavía no entendía muy bien las razones. Especialmente, se le hacía difícil figurarse el objetivo de todo ese despliegue de violencia y amenazas… el cual acabó produciéndole una tan pesada e intolerable decepción que sintió como si lo carcomiese por dentro.

Le costaba demasiado ordenar sus pensamientos, pues entre los fuertes latidos que aún retumbaban en su pecho y los roces de la lengua del de cabellera bicolor contra la suya, la mente volvió a nublársele. Joder… qué bien que se sentían esos húmedos contoneos, y la manera en que el largo y recto piercing ajeno tocaba su músculo del habla de cuando en cuando, deslizándose con facilidad para provocar una placentera intromisión. De repente, aquellos instintos que parecieron asomar durante su pelea con el menor a causa del embarrijo de chocolate volvían a cobrar vida, por más que se dijera a sí mismo que lo había detestado desde el momento en que se enteró de su existencia, así como cuando supo sobre la atención que logró captar de parte de su ídolo.

Tan atribulado y distraído lo tenían aquellos pensamientos, que Rei no notó en qué momento Asada se acercó a ambos y –luego de descorrer parcialmente el tapiz contra el cual Joestar lo había cercado– liberó un par de esposas ocultas, atornilladas a la pared, y le aprisionó las muñecas con ellas. Entonces, Jojo se apartó de él y volvió a su postura a cuatro patas.

El pelicorto, si bien e irónicamente se sentía un poco más estable gracias al feroz beso, se alteró al verse inmovilizado de aquella manera.

—¿¡Pero, por qué!?— Ya no sabía ni a quién de los dos dirigirse, ni cómo hacerlo. —Si tú… ¡acabas de decir que yo soy el amo! ¿¡Por qué tengo que estar atado!?—

Y tal vez solo por probar suerte intentó separar sus muñecas de la pared, pero el frío hierro no cedió y únicamente logró hacerse daño.

—Yo te recomendaría… que no insistieras. Chiquito.— Agregó el castaño, con un gesto burlón que a pesar de todo no borró el dejo dulce de la última palabra, cosa que hizo que el del tatuaje de la _hannya_ sintiera una punzadita en su pecho. Después, el vocalista del negro corsé se fue allegando despacio, como dándole tiempo a Igarashi para que se calmara. —Sí, vas a ser el amo de esta primera parte. Pero dado que parece que nunca antes jugaste a esto, vamos a tener que guiarte un poco… Y hacerte entrar en calor.—

La voz de Makoto era suave, casi como su bello y armonioso tono al cantar, y a pesar de que sus palabras sugerían solo dios sabe qué y cuántas cosas, esos dos factores combinados con su rostro tranquilo y agradado ayudaron para que el imprevisto cordero accediera a tranquilizarse.

Gara se colocó al lado de su _kouhai_ mayor, apoyándose en la pared con el antebrazo. Posteriormente, miró a Rei a los ojos.

—Quería conocerte… Y verte de cerca.— Los almendrados orbes del ídolo recorrieron el rostro del más joven, apreciando de cerca sus rasgos de niño ensimismado, y esa desafiante mirada que, si bien aún estaba llena de rencor, no podía esconder la exaltación que sentía por tenerle a su vera. Notó también las tres perforaciones sub labiales del ex Jisedai Excite, colocadas intencionalmente en los mismos sitios en que el cantante de Merry llevó antes las suyas. —Por eso le pedí a Jojo que te convenciera y te trajera.—

Pero antes de que Igarashi pudiese decir algo a esas palabras, Asada le tomó de la quijada para inmovilizársela, y se arrimó a su oído.

—Eres el amo, pero permanecerás atado, y tu mando consistirá en ordenarnos lo que sea que quieras que te hagamos.— Mientras el mayor le decía eso al rubio, Joshua se aproximó a la entrepierna del cautivo y, cual si fuera un dócil animalito, rozó sobre ella las mejillas casi que con ternura: y después, la totalidad de su cara. Rei dio un respingo al sentir cómo su miembro reaccionaba al contacto, y un súbito sonrojo lo poseyó. —Eso sí: no olvides siempre llamarnos “esclavos”, y en el momento en que no te contestemos con un “sí, amo” es tu deber, más que tu derecho, insultarnos e imponernos de inmediato un castigo.—

Seguidamente, Gara se apartó del chico y sacó de su bolsillo una navaja plegable, la cual extendió al tiempo que la ocultaba de la vista del pelicorto para evitar que volviera a exaltarse. Utilizó el arma para cortar la camiseta ajena con una velocidad asombrosa; por lo cual, de lo único que pudo percatarse el inmovilizado músico fue de que, de pronto, su torso se hallaba expuesto.

—¡No! ¿¡Qué haces!?— El sonrojo que le produjeran los roces del menor de todos se redobló, y de nuevo Igarashi intentó mover las manos y zafarse. —¡Si yo no di ninguna orden!—

Makoto sonrió con amplitud, y luego lanzó la navaja hacia atrás despreocupadamente.

—Te dije que por esta vez te íbamos a guiar… Pues no pienso permitir que des el aburrido mandato de que te soltemos y nos alejemos… ¿No, Jojo-chan?— Dijo, y luego volteó a ver al más joven, quien desde abajo y todavía entre las piernas de Rei asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el _senpai_ se la acarició tal cual se hace con una mascota. —Buen chico.—

—N-no… no haré eso. Lo prometo.—

El rubio pausó para escucharse. ¿Realmente había pronunciado tal cosa? Sabía que seguía conscientemente enfadado y resentido con los otros dos y con la situación, pero por alguna razón su desagrado y desazón habían disminuido de forma considerable. Era posible que la expectante y tan añorada mirada del mayor ablandase su ira y aun todos sus escrúpulos, pues… ¿no era tenerle cerca lo que al fin y al cabo había ido a buscar? ¿Qué clase de contradicción era esa? Pero su mente le decía que debía resistirse por amor a su lealtad vilipendiada.

Empero, y tras oírle, Asada se volvió a acercar a su cautivo y llevó su hermoso rostro al cuello ajeno. Una vez ahí inspiró para captar la natural fragancia del cuerpo del otro hombre, la cual había sido avivada por el sudor y las feromonas que le produjera el impensado asalto. Una de las manos del ex _eroguro_ viajó a aquel definido pecho, mientras que la otra tocó su espalda.

La intención era más que obvia. Gara sabía cuánto y con qué fervor le veneraba el otro vocalista, por lo que su empecinamiento tendría que acabar sucumbiendo. Por más justificada y entendible que fuera su motivación original.

—De-deten…te…—

—Creo que no has entendido, Rei-kun…— Susurró gentil, al tiempo que pellizcaba el pezón derecho del contrario, aprisionando la pequeña protuberancia entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Su diestra, por otra parte, arañaba la piel del más joven a nivel de la columna. —No obedeceremos hasta que nos llames “esclavos” y nos trates con dureza y prepotencia…—

Y cuando Rei estaba intentando pensar en alguna orden y reuniendo la convicción y voluntad suficientes para pronunciarla, combinado con el hecho de que seguía batallando con asumir que su senpai era bastante sádico o por lo menos acostumbraba tales prácticas en la realidad, advirtió las manos de Joshua en su cinturón. Aquellos hábiles dedos desabrocharon el aditamento con presteza y, sin ninguna clase de duda, hicieron lo mismo con la bragueta de su _jeans_.

—Basta… ¡esclavo!... Ugh…—

Asada continuó pasando sus ávidas manos por el torso del cantante de Marco, e incluso por sus hombros y sus brazos ligeramente tatuados, mientras observaba gustoso cómo Joestar sacaba el miembro ajeno de entre la ropa interior que lo protegía y comenzaba a masajearlo. En ese momento, los escalofríos de Igarashi se hicieron más que evidentes.

—Si no fuera porque estoy viendo de cerca lo atribulado que estás… diría que lo haces a propósito.— Se mofó el castaño. —Allá tú. Para nosotros igual es terriblemente placentero…—

Dicho aquello, posó sus labios en la piel del cuello ajeno y la besó, lamiéndola a continuación. Semejante trato, vivido hasta entonces únicamente en sus más privadas fantasías hizo que la masculinidad de Rei no solo acabase de endurecerse completamente, sino que diera un pequeño salto entre los dedos del menor de los tres.

—Ahh… sí…— Masculló Joestar cuando advirtió el efecto, al tiempo que usaba su mano contraria para rasguñar el muslo del rubio, a quien le había bajado los pantalones casi por completo. Al sentir el consiguiente aumento en su salivación, el de Hokkaido se mordió el labio inferior. —Oh, dios. Qué ganas de comerte ahora mismo…—

—Ni se te ocurra.— Lo detuvo Gara, saliendo momentáneamente de la definida curvatura que torturaba con su lengua. —Sabes bien qué es lo que te toca.—

—Qué… ¿¡qué…aghh… harán!?— Rei apenas y si podía hablar.

Por alguna extraña razón (probablemente, seguía creyendo en su interior que todo se trataba de un sueño) el rubio de negras raíces continuaba esperando que los otros dos se detuvieran. Su determinación disminuía peligrosamente a cada segundo, pues faltaba una cosa, solamente una, para hacerlo abandonar su negativa.

Y esa condición se cumplió.

—Vamos a hacer que te corras… Y que seas feliz.— Contestó Asada, volteando nuevamente hacia el tokiota con una mirada rebosante de lujuria. Después, alzó sus manos para tomarle ambos antebrazos. —Espérate y verás.— Añadió y, acto seguido, se acercó para besarlo.

Fue el fin de toda tensión. Las extremidades del ex Jackal se relajaron por completo, a excepción de sus piernas, que debían seguir sosteniéndolo. Pero sus brazos quedaron colgados de los grilletes y sus puños se abrieron; sus ojos, al igual que los del _senpai_ , fueron velados por los párpados. Ese contacto tenía que ser real; no había manera de que no lo fuera. En realidad, todos los anteriores; pero si después de aquel beso no despertaba, significaría que ya no tendría por qué abrigar ninguna duda respecto de lo que sus sentidos le reportaban. Aún quedaba, no obstante, conocer la razón de todo aquello, insinuada apenas por el vocalista oriundo de Gunma.

Dada su postura y su condición en aquel instante, el rubio se dejó llevar y permitió que Gara se impusiera. A diferencia de la manera en que lo besara Joshua minutos antes, el castaño fue contundente desde un principio. Todo inició con una suave y firme mordida en su labio superior, para luego abrirse paso entre aquellos finos bordes: le recorrió la boca como si del reconocimiento de su nueva guarida se tratara, pero semejante despotismo fue precisamente lo que consiguió extasiar a Rei. Naturalmente, al pelicorto poco le importó cuánto más se henchía su virilidad en la mano ajena, o si incluso comenzaba a escaparse algún fluido de su punta.

Cuando Makoto se separó de él y le premió con una satisfecha sonrisa, su corazón por poco da un vuelco.

—Ahora… lo prometido.— Dijo, y miró hacia abajo.

La mano de Jojo fue sustituida por la del dueño de casa, para que así el más joven pudiese desplazarse entre las piernas del cautivo hasta hacer que su propia espalda estuviera contra la pared: postura que le permitía alcanzar la retaguardia de Igarashi. El cambio descolocó al turbado cordero, pero apenas vio a su ídolo descender de rodillas frente a él, con claras intenciones y a modo de explicación más que suficiente de sus palabras anteriores, un placentero temblor lo recorrió.

—Vamos, da la orden… amo.—

¿Cómo demonios hablarle con superioridad a ese hombre que tanto y por tanto tiempo había admirado? A decir verdad, se le hacía difícil darle órdenes incluso a Joshua, cuyo aliento en ese momento le golpeaba las nalgas. Cerró los ojos con el objetivo de concentrarse, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al advertir cómo Gara mismo separaba sus carnosidades para que el menor lamiera su abertura; y, finalmente, la manera en que el castaño le engullía de una sola vez, capturándolo en su cálida boca.

—Aghhh, sí… ¡Devórenme, malditos!—

El ataque doble resultaría fulminante. Rei tiraba de los grillos instintivamente al tiempo que intentaba ahogar los gemidos en su garganta. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se imaginó degustando el duro órgano de su _senpai_ , pero era posible que nunca antes hubiese pensado en lo contrario. A causa de ello, el efecto de saberse penetrándole la boca era sencillamente enloquecedor.

Por otra parte, podía sentir la suave lengua del cantante de The Gallo rozándose contra su sensible esfínter: hurgando en él apenas estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo. En determinado momento, el desgraciado presionó la bolita de su perforación contra la abertura ajena hasta que la hizo entrar.

—¡Ughhh!... Ahh…—

Gara desocupó su boca por unos instantes y se irguió. En su poder, empero, conservó el miembro ajeno sin dejar de sacudirlo.

—A ver, amo… Dime.— Musitó de nueva cuenta, cerca del oído del menor. —¿Qué cosa es la que has deseado más? ¿Hacerme tuyo o que yo te haga mío?...—

Rei no podía pensar: mucho menos, responder a una interrogante como aquella. Hablar la verdad sería tentar demasiado a la suerte, como si para ese entonces lo que sucedía no fuese desproporcionadamente inverosímil.

El rubio soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el de melena bicolor coló un dedo en su ano sin previo aviso.

—Muy bien; entendido.— Rio Asada, viendo al otro apretar los dientes. Sus brazos seguían tensos, y de reojo el mayor notó que Igarashi en realidad se contenía para no sucumbir al jueguito de Joestar. El de Hokkaido intercambiaba miradas cómplices con su _senpai_ al tiempo que le mordía los muslos al pelicorto. —Pero ahora, tendrás a Jojo.—

Gara accionó un mecanismo que permitió que los grilletes se extendieran desde la pared mediante cadenas: hecho que el prisionero no supo hasta que Joshua lo empujó hacia adelante y se vio obligado a caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus muñecas, no obstante, apenas bajaban a la altura de sus hombros. Una vez así, el de Hokkaido terminó de sacarle la ropa.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!?— El inadvertido cordero volvía a sorprenderse por la excéntrica parafernalia que ocultaba aquella vivienda, cuya existencia habría sido imposible de suponer a simple vista. Lo único a que atinó el cantante de Marco fue a mirar hacia arriba, pues Gara seguía de pie a su lado. —¿Qué carajo es esta casa?—

No obstante, el de melena bicolor se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos, con su pelvis frente a la cara de Rei. Los ojos de este acabaron posándose irremediablemente en aquel sugerente tatuaje que surcaba el delgado y bien formado abdomen del chico , así como en el aro de su ombligo.

Jojo se desabrochó la gran hebilla del cinturón negro que portaba, y después la bragueta. Separó los bordes de la tela del pantalón hasta que fue posible ver –entonces por completo- su delicada braga, así como el evidente bulto que esta escondía. Las mejillas de Igarashi se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso, y a pesar de que le era forzoso mirar en dirección de la parte baja del cuerpo del menor, se negaba a levantar el semblante.

—Amo…— Llamó Joshua suavemente, sonriéndose por el proceder ajeno. —No creas que no me di cuenta de la manera en que me has estado mirando desde que nos encontramos.— Dicho aquello, Joestar adelantó aún más sus caderas e inició un tenue vaivén, hasta que prácticamente rozaba su sexo cautivo contra la cara del mayor. La aterciopelada tela de la prenda hacía que el contacto se sintiera condenadamente agradable, y aunado al voluptuoso aroma de la región, estaba consiguiendo hipnotizar al rubio. —Sé muy bien que tú también quieres probarme…—

Y tras decir aquello, los dedos del chico viajaron a la íntima zona para apartar la braga, permitiendo que su miembro entrara en contacto directo con el rostro del encadenado cordero. Rei, con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente, frotando nariz y labios contra aquella delicadísima piel, y muy pronto le fue imposible contener el deseo de hacerlo con la lengua. El miembro de Jojo se volvió rígido frente a su cara, y una vez totalmente listo, fue colocado con delicadeza en la boca del mayor por parte de su dueño.

Makoto, quien observaba todo desde muy cerca, se acercó al más joven de sus amantes por detrás y lo abrazó posesivamente, colando una de las manos bajo la miniseta ajena hasta alcanzar su pezón izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo, tiraba con la diestra de la cadena que hacía las veces de correa, la cual permanecía unida al humillante collar que lucía el bélico letrista. Finalmente, sus labios se apoderaron de la nuca y cuello del ex The Skull Fuck Revolvers, obligándolo junto con Rei a jadear sonoramente y estremecerse entre sus brazos.

El castaño, bastante excitado a causa de lo que presenciaba, decidió arrancarle la ropa al de las numerosas perforaciones, con excepción de la prenda que ceñía su pelvis. Joestar solo se dejaba hacer, alzando los brazos o levantando las piernas para colaborar con su _senpai_ , mientras continuaba observando detalladamente cómo lo felaba el rubio. De cuando en cuando, Igarashi le sostenía la mirada también, acribillándolo con ojos de ansia contenida: como si por dentro se maldijera por el efecto que el menor le producía y que era incapaz de disimular. De no ser porque estaba maniatado, le habría encantado tirar también de aquella cadena.

Una vez que acabó de despojarlo de la mayor parte de los estorbos visuales, Asada se separó de Jojo y clavó su vista en aquella atractiva y pronunciada anatomía. No obstante, como no deseaba ser el único que se solazara con tal perspectiva, asió al menor por la cadena y lo obligó a voltearse e inclinarse ligeramente, para que quedara de espaldas al rubio de negras raíces. Estando en aquella posición se adelantó para propinarle unos cuantos manotazos en la retaguardia, los cuales el vocalista más joven disfrutó muy visiblemente, y que continuaron hasta que le hubo enrojecido el trasero; luego de eso, estrujó sus carnosidades con deseo. El cantante de Marco, por otra parte, luchaba por retener su pesada respiración, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo cómo su masculinidad respondía con un pequeño salto.

—Jojo-chan… Mira lo que tengo aquí.— Dijo Makoto, y sacó de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate.

Al instante, se fue acuclillando al tiempo que seguía tirando de la implacable correa, hasta lograr que el cantante adepto al manga se posicionara a cuatro patas. Una vez así, el músico del negro corsé se enrolló parte de la cadena en el brazo para que quedara más corta, le sacó la envoltura a la golosina y se la metió en la boca al de Hokkaido. Rei, muy intrigado, intentaba atisbar algo de lo que sucedía entre los dos restantes, pero solo alcanzó a ver cómo su _senpai_ –aun forzando el lazo– le introducía la barra al chico en medio de los labios hasta atarugarlo. Así, cuando la saliva mezclada con el dulce derretido le produjo al de melena bicolor primero una arcada y luego algo de leve tos, Gara lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó con profundidad, con el fin de recolectar dicho néctar.

Con las comisuras y los labios embarrados, el cantante de Merry se dirigió hasta posicionarse por encima de la retaguardia de Joestar: acto seguido, apartó de en medio de sus nalgas el filamento de la prenda interior de pana, descubriendo la entrada ajena delante de Igarashi.

—Mmm… Fíjate bien, Rei-chan…— Tras observar a un atónito pelicorto que no separaba de él su mirada, el mayor de los tres dejó caer la oscura mezcla que contenía su boca, vertiéndola sobre el apretado ano del más joven y distribuyéndola de inmediato con los dedos índice y corazón. —Observa lo que he preparado para ti…—

Ya no fueron necesarias órdenes o imposiciones: el palpitante miembro del ex Jive requería atención inmediata. Así que, dócilmente aunque todavía sin pronunciar palabra, Rei se irguió de nueva cuenta para que el castaño tomara su longitud y la introdujera en aquel apetitoso agujero, no bien el ex _eroguro_ hubo derramado más del lujurioso e improvisado lubricante sobre su glande.

Una vez dentro, la calidez, los movimientos y los gemidos del menor lo llevaron rápidamente al clímax. A su primer orgasmo de amo encadenado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4) Este tatuaje, uno de los pocos que luce Jojo, reza “VICIOUS”. Contrario a lo que algunos piensan, no es una alusión a Sid, pues su miembro preferido de Sex Pistols es Johnny Rotten.
> 
> Si bien el asunto parece encaminarse a esta altura, no todo está dicho. He descubierto que para mí no es factible desarrollar escenas sexuales sin argumento o sin evolución interna al menos, así que un relato con una trama simple como este posiblemente se clasifique dentro del segundo grupo. Hay cuestiones que han comenzado a advertirse, pero sin duda restan más sorpresas por descubrir en los dos capítulos siguientes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El Gallo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta tercera parte es la que en específico contiene un poco de travestismo y fetiches/parafilias. Cumplo con anunciar, si bien sé que para la gente que me lee esto es más un coqueteo seductor que una advertencia XD

_“A través de la madera contraparchada miro hacia un Edén lejano  
en un sueño donde te mantuve, hermosa  
Dentro de tu atractivo sexual has ocultado tu soledad  
Lo he anhelado ya tantas veces  
Lo he infringido ya tantas veces  
Ha sido ya tantas veces concebido.”_ Ryuusei

Las anchas mesadas que engalanaban la cocina del departamento del cantante de Merry –así como la isla situada en medio de esta- de seguro habían sido ideadas también para cumplir una función muy distinta a la preparación de los selectos y restringidos alimentos del artista, según lo comprobaba Rei en esos instantes. Pues era el rubio tokiota quien lucía el collar para entonces, tendido boca arriba sobre el frío granito de la isla: totalmente desnudo y encadenado a las tiraderas de las gavetas.

—Puta… madre…— Masculló, volviendo lentamente de la breve inconsciencia en que lo sumiera la llave del sueño empleada para trasladarle de lugar sin tener que hacerle daño o suministrarle compuesto alguno.

Sabía dónde estaba y recordaba bien lo último que había sucedido, pero al ver el sitio exacto donde se hallaba en ese momento no pudo menos que extrañarse. Posteriormente, cuando sintió por fin sus cuatro miembros encadenados además del grueso collar alrededor de su garganta, se estremeció con violencia.

Angustiado, volteó hacia los lados, y pronto descubrió que su _senpai_ estaba sentado a su vera, en lo que parecía ser una butaca alta de desayunador. Gara iba descalzo y con el torso desnudo, pero el resto de sus aditamentos pintaba un cuadro bastante confuso: en su cabello lucía un moño amarillo con puntitos rojos, a juego con el vestido que, al llevar con el peto bajo, quedaba más bien a modo de falda. Era la ropa de su _cosplay_ de Midori-chan . Como complementos portaba un moño negro en su cuello y su infaltable corsé; mientras que en la cara se había puesto labial y colorete. El castaño miró a su _kouhai_ con un dejo filoso y una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué… sigo atado?— Inquirió Igarashi con impaciencia y demanda, aunque tratando de no elevar la voz para no responder con tal actitud a su propia pregunta. Se percató de que se había sonrojado tras examinar cuidadosamente la apariencia de Asada, debido a la novedad y a tenerle tan cerca otra vez (las referencias al único momento en que el de Gunma se vistió de chica eran muy obvias), y le apenaba que el otro lo notara. De la misma manera, continuar completamente desnudo y expuesto no contribuía mucho a atenuar el bochorno.

—Oh, eso pregúntaselo al nuevo amo. Mira, ahí viene…—

En realidad, era bastante fácil imaginar de quién se trataría. No así los planes de ese reciente superior, el cual arribó a la cocina ataviado con una bata blanca y corta, luciendo zapatos de plataforma del mismo color: muy parecidos a los de las chicas del _maid café_. Era una especie de _look_ de enfermera, aunque poco convencional. Adicionalmente, el recién ingresado sujetaba en su mano un pequeño maletín rígido de color negro.

El conjunto, en su totalidad, no le dio muy buena espina a Rei.

—Jojo-sensei.—

El castaño se levantó y saludó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras el de Hokkaido hacía su ingreso: sugiriendo con tal tratamiento que el gallo ostentaba en ese momento un rango de médico, científico o especialista. Cualquiera de las tres cosas iría bien… a juzgar por los guantes de auscultación que, instantes después, el de melena bicolor extrajo de su pequeño estuche y se colocó con cuidadosa parsimonia, luego de ubicar la cajita sobre la mesada, a un lado del cuerpo del cautivo.

—¡Ey, Jojo!— Empezó el rubio con altanería, pues a pesar de que Asada le había anunciado el consabido cambio de roles, se le hacía difícil asimilarlo de forma inconsciente. De igual modo, a causa de la manera sumisa en que el más joven se había comportado con él un rato antes. —¿Me quieres decir qué cuerno pasa aquí ahor…?—

Pero un brusco tirón en su cuello le robó las palabras y el aliento, al tiempo que una larga, gruesa y amenazante aguja que mínimamente tendría que ser para extraer médula espinal (a juzgar por la agarradera que poseía, apta para precisión y fuerza) apareció casi que de la nada y estaba a centímetros de sus ojos.

—Shhh. No hables sin permiso… esclavo.—

No. No era buena idea intentar pasarse de listo con el nuevo amo, tal como pudo ver. Pero lo más alarmante de todo fue percibir que su _senpai_ también había recrudecido su ya de por sí severo trato (casi como a propósito, para darle vida a la ironía de ir entonces de niña), pues fue este quien por poco lo ahorca con ese tirón, y por cuya acción resollaba sonora y agitadamente. Así las cosas, el pelicorto decidió obedecer de momento y mantenerse en absoluto silencio.

Una vez que Joshua retrajo la aguja y volvió a sus labores como si nada hubiese sucedido –es decir, con el mismo talante alegre y casual-, el cantante de Merry soltó la correa y el rubio pudo respirar un poco mejor. Empero, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Midori-chan… Castígale.— Dijo el ex The Skull Fuck Revolvers, al tiempo que sacaba unos envoltorios de la valijita y los ponía sobre la encimera de granito.

  
Posteriormente, abrió los paquetitos y extrajo de cada uno de ellos agujas para jeringas; es decir, agujas estériles con cono plástico, que colocó sobre un platillo de aluminio. El solo reconocimiento de aquellos instrumentos hizo que al cautivo se le helara la sangre.

Como si esa no hubiese sido suficiente impresión, el ex Jive fue sacado de su desconcierto por el sobresalto que le provocó el travestido castaño, pues este se subió en la isla y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del menor de sus _kouhai_. El de Gunma no solamente había ubicado su trasero muy cerca de la entrepierna ajena; sino que, de nuevo, la totalidad de su anatomía estaba muy próxima y eso ponía demasiado nervioso a Igarashi. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba más al cordero en ese preciso instante era el tipo de reprimenda que de seguro recibiría.

Cuando el pelicorto alzó la mirada para hacer contacto visual con el dueño de casa y así tratar de leer sus intenciones, este le cruzó la cara con una cachetada. Rei contrajo el cuerpo, pero se contuvo para no quejarse. Sin embargo, el castigo se repitió una y otra vez, ininterrumpidamente.

—A-amo… por favor… ¡perdóneme!— Exclamó el cantante de Marco, cuando el hervor en sus mejillas ya fue insoportable. Se odió por tener que ceder ante el cruel juego, pero sabía que era la única manera de frenar los golpes, así como el brutal contraste de que alguien que emulaba a aquella pobre pequeña fuese entonces su verdugo. —¡Jojo-sensei!—

  
—De acuerdo.— Asintió Joestar y Gara se detuvo, a lo que el cordero solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Después, el nuevo señor se acercó a su prisionero para echarle un vistazo. Y en eso se hallaba cuando el observado develó su vista.

—Bueno, parece que ya no necesitarás que te pinten las mejillas…— Acotó el gallo con ligera sorna. No obstante, cambió su tono de inmediato al notar que el flagelado dirigía a él su rencorosa mirada. —Pero eso sacas de no colaborar. Deberías resignarte, cariño. Déjate llevar y disfruta.— La diestra del más joven acunó una de aquellas mejillas que aún permanecían calientes y, contra todo pronóstico, el guante no fue impedimento para que el roce se sintiera verdaderamente reconfortante. —Lo que hemos hecho los tres hasta ahora no ha sido tan desagradable… ¿o sí? Algo de esto tuvo que haber cruzado tu mente alguna vez.—

El de Hokkaido sonaba genuinamente comprensivo, y eso provocó que Rei comenzase a tranquilizarse. Haciendo un rápido recuento, resultaba verdad que lo protagonizado hasta el momento no estaba del todo mal.

—Oh, y de todas formas… te sorprenderá saber que vamos a traer a Maruko-chan .—

La última acotación no fue del todo clara para el ex Jackal, hasta que vio a Jojo extraer de la pequeña maleta su peluca negra. No podía explicarse cómo aquella había caído en posesión ajena; pero si no era realmente su peluca, en todo caso se trataba de una muy parecida.

El tokiota fue soltado de las amarras de sus muñecas para que pudiera incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Una vez así, y a pesar de la absoluta intriga, se dejó hacer por parte del dueño de casa, quien entonces fue el encargado de colocarle el falso cabello con mucha delicadeza, luego de que le sujetara el suyo con unas pequeñas horquillas.

Era harto sabido para el amo así como para el esclavo más antiguo que las ataduras estarían de más, pues el rubio –y para entonces, pelinegro– no se movió un centímetro. Las experiencias compartidas con el castaño hasta ese momento habían superado con creces todo lo imaginado, pero aun así era imposible para el cordero no perder el aliento con cada nueva aproximación, con cada deferencia, o con la manera en que Gara era capaz de mutar su talante o no hacerlo del todo: cualquiera de las dos opciones, siempre y cuando fuera la indicada para producirle más pasmo de acuerdo con la situación específica. Lo mismo le sucedía con Joshua, a quien de a ratos sentía como un aliado, un sirviente, un rival o un amante.

Terminada la faena del cabello, Joestar le alargó un lápiz labial al mayor para que lo aplicara sobre los labios de Igarashi. El del tatuaje de la _hannya_ continuaba inmóvil y a total merced ajena mientras escudriñaba en los ojos de Asada: buscando respuestas que a lo mejor eran innecesarias una vez que las preguntas perdían su importancia. En ese instante en que, tras satisfacerse con la minuciosidad de la labor, Makoto le miraba de vuelta con atisbo deseoso, profundo e inexpugnable.

—Y bien, Maruko-chan…— El de melena bicolor, complacido, observaba a ambos mayores desde el costado. —¿Quieres besar a Midori?—

Rei anhelaba ahorrarse las palabras y hacer solamente tal cual le dictaba su deseo, pero poco a poco iba comprendiendo que debía actuar con prudencia si no quería recibir castigos inesperados.

—Sí. Lo deseo intensamente.— Su corazón latía a mil, pues tanto él como Gara continuaban sosteniéndose la mirada. —¿Me lo permites, amo?—

—Claro que sí. Adelante.—

El cantante de Marco, todavía con sus palmas sobre la mesada, se acercó a Asada y cerró los ojos para besarlo de forma tierna y dulce, siendo correspondido por el castaño con una suavidad inimaginable para el pelicorto hasta ese momento. Poco le importaban los suplicios que sin duda estaría maquinando Jojo, siempre y cuando pudiera tener para él aquella boca; o aun si era forzoso padecer a manos de quien en ese mismo instante se dejaba explorar y enredaba la lengua con la suya. Gara, su querido _sensei_ , era más complejo de lo que alguna vez le pasó por la mente, pero cada nueva acción de su parte no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo.

—Muy bien, Midori-chan. Ahora, comienza a descender…— Ordenó Joshua con tono gentil tras poner su mano sobre la cabeza del cantante de Merry.

Conforme el mayor de los esclavos se desviaba hacia el cuello de Igarashi, este desplazaba sus manos hacia atrás para recargarse sobre codos y antebrazos, y así dejar espacio a fin de que su ídolo lentamente pudiese regarle el torso de besos, lamidas y succiones. El miembro de Rei reaccionó pronto a los estímulos, y para cuando el ex After Effect se ocupaba de sus pezones, su erección se alzaba orgullosa entre sus muslos.

Jojo rio al notar el hecho y volvió a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Gara, pero asiéndolo del cabello con rudeza esa vez, para así obligarlo a ir totalmente hacia abajo.

  
—Apresúrate, puta…— De nuevo, el incontenible aumento en la salivación del más joven se hizo presente ante el prodigio de la dureza ajena, el cual únicamente le era dado contener mordiendo sus labios. Porque él era el amo en ese momento, y por ende le estaban reservados los mejores placeres. —Chúpasela de una vez por todas.—

Cuando Gara engulló aquella longitud de un solo bocado y hasta la base, forzó al ex Jive a inhalar ahogadamente con los ojos casi en blanco. El cordero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no mirar hacia el frente, pues la imagen del mayor a cuatro patas, con el torso inclinado y empleando una de sus manos para asirle la virilidad era demasiado. Con el de Gunma babeando profusamente sobre aquella longitud, Igarashi se hallaba perdido en las sensaciones y no se dio cuenta del instante en que Jojo coló su mano enguantada para colocarle un anillo peneano de metal que deslizó hasta la base.

—Hmmm…— Se quejó el cautivo, notando la presión en la zona, que aunque evidente no era incómoda.

Entonces, agachó la cabeza y miró el aro, lo que instintivamente le hizo llevar su semblante confundido hacia el del vocalista de The Gallo.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca usaste uno?— Inquirió el menor con una sonrisa, si bien anticipaba la respuesta. —No sabes de lo que te has estado perdiendo. Pero como la de hoy es una sesión muy especial porque estás con nosotros… te voy a poner otro más…—

Dicho eso, sacó de la valijita otro de aquellos artilugios, pero con un diseño un tanto diferente: además del anillo propiamente dicho, un gancho perpendicular salía de su circunferencia, rematado con una bolita. La mirada de Rei debió decirlo todo, pues Jojo no contuvo sus risas.

—No te preocupes; no te va a doler. Esto que ves aquí sirve para retardar la eyaculación…— Explicó, poniendo su índice sobre el gancho al tiempo que acercaba el accesorio a los labios de Makoto, con el objetivo de que este lo lamiera.

Pero de inmediato tuvo una mejor idea.

—Quieta, niña.—

Acto seguido, tomó al _senpai_ por la mandíbula con la mano contraria en aras de forzar la apertura de su boca: se acercó e inclinándose levemente, aprovechó los centímetros extra que le daban los zapatos para derramar su saliva en la boca ajena. Después, introdujo todo el dispositivo en aquella resbalosa cavidad.

—Eso es…—

Rei pudo atestiguar de primerísima mano el distintivo y marcado efecto del aro que le ceñía el miembro, pues con solo haber mirado semejante escena sentía una asfixiante presión.

Joshua sacó el anillo con retardador uretral de la boca de Gara y, empapado a como estaba, coronó el glande del cordero. Conforme la bolita se deslizó por la pequeña entrada de su órgano, Igarashi sintió un electrizante escalofrío que le arrancó además un gemido.

—Maruko-chan, recuéstate.— Mandó el implacable amo, y su esclavo obedeció de inmediato. Una vez así, volvió a tensarle los grilletes de las muñecas. —Y tú, Midori: a cuatro sobre ella.—

Acomodado en la postura indicada, Gara volvió a apoderarse de la boca de su _kouhai_ mayor con afán, lamiéndole las comisuras y mejillas ansiosamente de cuando en cuando. El rubio disfrutaba cada uno de los roces, perdiéndose en el momento hasta que experimentó, más que dolor, una pequeña presión en uno de sus pezones. La sensación había sido precedida por un pinchazo, y cuando develó la vista y miró hacia abajo para dar con la razón, advirtió cómo una de las agujas estériles se sostenía de su carne al estar traspasándole la pequeña protuberancia.

El hecho lo confundió un poco, pero sabía que era lo mínimo que podía esperar después de haber atestiguado cómo Joshua preparaba los utensilios. Las probabilidades de que aquello fuese uno de los fetiches preferidos del más joven eran muy altas, pues no por nada tendría perforado casi que cada centímetro de su cara y algunas otras partes del cuerpo. Por otro lado, el entonces pelinegro tenía que admitir que la sensación no había sido desagradable; incluso, podría decir que ligeramente placentera, pues tal práctica obligaba a las terminaciones nerviosas de esa zona a avivarse, las cuales usualmente permanecían adormecidas o con poco uso.

Joestar lo miró complacido, sonriendo con amplitud tras no escuchar ningún reclamo de su parte.

—Muy bien, linda Maruko; veo que vas aprendiendo.— Lo felicitó, dando la vuelta por la isla de manera que sus manos pudiesen llegar mejor al pezón contrario. —Ahora, vamos con el otro…—

Esa vez, Rei decidió dejar la vista puesta en su propio pecho para observar cuidadosamente el seguro proceder del menor de los tres. Con sus dedos envueltos en los blancos guantes, Jojo separó y sostuvo el duro pezón a atravesar, mientras que con la mano contraria empujó la aguja mediante un solo movimiento.

—Aghhh...—

El gallo se inclinó para depositar, a modo de premio, un pequeño beso en los labios de su esclavo.

—Es el turno de Midori, así que sujétala bien.— Anunció, para luego aflojar los grilletes de nueva cuenta. Había decidido permitir que permanecieran así por el resto del tiempo, dado el buen comportamiento del cordero.

Gara volvió a agachar el torso hasta casi pegarse al del rubio y separó más las rodillas, hecho que intrigó a Igarashi. Empero, este se limitó a obedecer: pasó los brazos por los costados ajenos y después los levantó hasta rodear los hombros del _senpai_. Jojo se acercó a ambos y empezó a atravesar la piel de la espalda del castaño con una serie de agujas que poco a poco fue entrelazando con una cinta. Así, no mucho tiempo después formó con ellas el entramado de un corsé corto: como una especie de continuación, hasta la mitad de la espalda, del que en ese momento llevaba Asada. La delgadez del ex _eroguro_ , más el pronunciado canal en que se convertía su columna (amén de su lesión, claro está), imposibilitaban reemplazar el dispositivo por el cruento y llamativo adorno.

Debido a la postura, Rei pudo sentir cada uno de los pequeños estremecimientos que poseyeron la exigua anatomía de Makoto cada vez que alguna de las agujas le traspasaba la dermis, así como la manera en que esta se le ponía de gallina (muy a tono con su entonces amo). Pero lo que el de Tokio desconocía era cuanto estaba aconteciendo bajo el vestido de Asada, y que muy pronto sería revelado por Joestar.

—¡Quedó precioso!— Declaró el de Hokkaido, orgulloso de su obra. —En un instante se lo mostraré a Maruko-chan. Pero primero…— Entonces, el de melena bicolor volvió a rodear la isla hasta instalarse a la retaguardia de los cuerpos de ambos hombres y le subió la falda al mayor, descubriéndole las posaderas. Posteriormente, liberó la pelvis y genitales ajenos de la aniñada y cubridora braga, tirando de ella hasta dejársela por los muslos.

El tieso miembro de Gara rozó el pubis e ingles de Igarashi, sorprendiéndolo por su estado y haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato. La masculinidad del cantante de Marco se había mantenido erguida todo ese tiempo a causa de los anillos, pero tal cosa no evitó que al sentir el roce diera un salto.

—¡Ahhh!...— Gimió el _senpai_ al sentirse libre. —Jojo…sama…—

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Creo que a alguien le encantó mi trabajo… ¿no?— Comentó sarcásticamente el amo de las agujas. —¡Maruko, no le sueltes! ¡Que esta chica mala necesita escarmiento, y ya mismo se lo voy a dar!—

Dicho aquello, y tras ser obedecido instintivamente por el falso pelinegro, el estilizado chico sacó de la gaveta de la cubertería un cuchillo de carnicero de hoja rectangular, con el cual golpeó las nalgas y muslos de Asada. Posteriormente, combinó el rigor del acero con el de la palma de su mano libre, y fue aumentando la intensidad de los vapuleos sostenidamente. En determinado punto, a Gara le fue imposible solo recibir y aguantar, pues apenas el escozor y enrojecimiento fueron lo suficientemente abrumadores, se vio obligado a jadear y gemir tal y como si estuviese siendo penetrado. Rei, al verlo y oírlo, no podía retirar de él su mirada: el excitante embeleso lo había petrificado.

—A-amo… ¡Ahhh, ahh! ¡Po-por… favor!...—

El implacable gallo cambió de estrategia y de postura: tras escupir sobre la entrada ajena, coló en medio uno de sus largos dedos, mientras que con la mano contraria tomó el enhiesto órgano del mayor y lo sacudió vigorosamente.

Dos o tres minutos después, Gara se venía sobre el vientre del cantante de Marco al tiempo que el cuero de su espalda se tensaba, potenciando así la sensación de las agujas. Si bien trató de refrenar un poco los sobresaltos producto de tan fuerte conmoción, lo cierto fue que resultaba difícil disimular lo arduo y placentero de dos estímulos que competían y a la vez se acrecentaban uno al otro sin compasión alguna.

Tanto Joshua como Asada sabían que Igarashi no podía esperar demasiado: aparte de que la media hora de gracia que le daban los anillos había empezado a correr hacía minutos, fue realmente un martirio para él presenciar desde tan cerca el sádico atavío y posterior orgasmo de su ídolo. Por lo cual, apenas Makoto se repuso, se irguió, miró a su _kouhai_ mayor y le sonrió, susurrando unas palabras sobre sus labios a continuación.

—Ahora es tu turno.—

Sin esperar respuesta, el vocalista de Merry se bajó de la mesada de la isla y fue hasta su amo, ocupándose esa vez de ser él quien le subiera la bata y le descubriera el miembro. Apenas lo hizo, se afanó en preparar el generoso órgano para el accesorio que ya Joshua sostenía entre sus dedos: otro aro, también para la parte superior, pero con forma de herradura rematada con bolitas (del mismo tipo que el brazalete asiduamente portado por el gallo en una de sus muñecas). Mientras Gara llevaba a cabo su trabajo, Rei era incapaz de despegar la mirada de aquella espalda cruenta pero bellamente adornada, que hacía resaltar la suave y natural curva de su cintura y caderas.

Ceñida la curiosa tiara, Joshua se subió a la isla y tomó su lugar a los pies de Rei. El falso pelinegro no supo por qué, pero apenas vio al más joven delante de sí, de rodillas y con más que claras intenciones de hacerlo suyo, su corazón dio un segundo vuelco.

Era extraño. Un rato antes, había sido él quien le poseyera, todavía reacio y por ende encadenado; en teoría, forzado. Además, la pose había ayudado a restarle la consiguiente sensación de involucramiento que un acto frontal por lo general tenía, permitiéndole al del tatuaje de la _hannya_ pensar que lo hacía solamente para saciar sus instintos, espoleados sobre todo por acción de su ídolo. Pero no podía negar lo mucho que se le antojaba el cuerpo del vocalista más joven, especialmente tras todos los acercamientos compartidos. Todavía recordaba bien la manera extrañamente cariñosa en que le besó la primera vez, si bien lo hizo para confundirlo e inmovilizarlo. Había algo en Jojo que le atraía, y no estaba seguro de si esa era en realidad la verdadera razón por la cual siempre había asegurado despreciarlo.

Joestar se acercó más a Rei, sugiriéndole con su movimiento que flexionara las piernas. Una vez así, lo tomó por las rodillas y se las apartó hasta poder acomodarse en medio. No había dejado de mirarlo desde que se colocara el anillo, y el falso pelinegro percibía el peso de aquellas pupilas sin que le molestara en absoluto. Es más, notando cómo se concentraba el menor en su labial y en su faz enrojecida, el cantante de Marco adoptó un semblante sumiso y deseoso, volviendo a juntar sus piernas con una ligera presión, en una postura fingidamente casta.

—Maruko-chan, querida…— Dijo el gallo, resbalando su lujuriosa mirada desde el rostro de su esclavo hasta su pecho, fijándola en aquellos pezones atravesados para luego dejarla caer sobre el marcado abdomen ajeno, en el cual todavía lucía el espeso semen del _senpai_ de ambos. —¿Estás lista?—

Y como el otro respondiese con un suave gemido, el de Hokkaido llevó su duro y lubricado miembro hasta la abertura que permanecía parcialmente velada por la postura del cordero. Su palpitante carne resbaló lenta pero firmemente, y no hizo falta demasiado para que el mayor reventara en lo que se convirtió en el clímax más intenso de su vida: cuando los expertos dedos del menor de los tres retiraron ambos artilugios de su sexo, en el momento perfecto y preciso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (5) Técnica de artes marciales que tiene el objetivo de neutralizar al oponente. A pesar de tener un nombre singular, no parece ser una sola táctica, y tampoco es fácil de identificar porque las fuentes no son muy precisas a la hora de describir su aplicación. Es probable que dicha inexactitud esté motivada por razones de seguridad y sentido común. En el ámbito médico, un procedimiento parecido es el masaje de seno carotídeo.
> 
> (6) Midori es la protagonista de _Midori: La niña de las camelias_ , una popular historia oral que se originó entre las eras Meiji y Showa. Es conocida modernamente por el manga de Suehiro Maruo _Shojo tsubaki: chika gento gekiga_ (1984) y fue animada en 1992. Resultó censurada y hostilmente recibida a causa de la crudeza de su argumento. El _cosplay_ que Gara hizo de ella es canónico.
> 
> (7) Maruko-chan, por su parte, es la protagonista de _Chibi Maruko-chan_ , un manga _shojo_ cuya autoría pertenece a Momoko Sakura. Esta obra, en total oposición a _Shojo Tsubaki_ , está catalogada como _slice of life_ y es semi autobiográfica, dirigida a un público mucho menos restringido. De la misma manera, el _cosplay_ que de ella hiciera no solo Rei sino todo Marco también es canónico, pero la coincidencia del nombre de ella y el de la banda parece ser solamente eso.
> 
> Naturalmente, en las notas iniciales no puede uno explayarse tanto pues no conviene dar detalles que espoileen; pero sí, las alusiones al _crossdressing_ lo eran también en onda _cosplay_. Como siempre, me gusta tomar esos detalles reales que pueden tornarse significativos dentro del planteamiento de las historias, en especial porque aquí parece no haber sido cualquier personaje. No quiero decir con esto que los chinos planifican puntillosamente todo lo que hacen para que resulte así súper simbólico; sino que para la manera en que se ha venido hilando la propia trama, estos hechos son muy atinentes, se transforman en bonitos adornos o incluso pueden llegar a ser germen de líneas a explotar en un futuro. 
> 
> La parafilia que recreo brevemente se designa con el neologismo de “belonefilia” (“belenofilia” también parece estar extendido, pero sería menos correcto), compuesto por las palabras griegas para “aguja” y “afinidad”; y como casi todas estas categorías, tiene su antónimo en la belonefobia. Se define como la inclinación a pincharse o pinchar a otros en aras de excitarse sexualmente, y además de agujas incluye otros objetos afilados o punzantes. Manuales de diagnóstico psiquiátrico aparte –que para mí las ciencias mentales y orgánicas en todo caso tienen todavía mucho que aprender- la verdad es que todos los humanos fluctuamos en los diferentes espectros de prácticas que podrían generarnos desde placer hasta repulsión; y, como siempre digo, mientras no se dañe a otros y el daño hacia uno mismo no sea incapacitante, me parece totalmente normal y aceptable. Personalmente, también disfruto de uno que otro pinchacito de vez en cuando…
> 
> -toma aire y pone voz de enciclopedia-
> 
> Los anillos peneanos son dispositivos que cuentan dentro de la amplia gama de juguetes o accesorios para el sexo, pero que solamente se recomiendan por espacio de aproximadamente media hora, ya que la presión localizada en los genitales podría tener consecuencias graves e irreversibles. 
> 
> Nah, ya; fuera de joda xD Eso es así :3 Opté por la inclusión de su uso porque, además de que me gusta innovar en mis relatos de cama (y ahora, en la frecuente producción de, ejem, tríos), se me hizo bastante complementario de la personalidad de Jojo, el _dominator_ de este capi. Está en sintonía con su caracterización como el componente más joven, y sienta precedentes para futuras habilidades o equipamiento.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes han llegado hasta acá.


	4. La Oveja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los capítulos finales me hacen ponerme sentimental y melancólica, por más que la acogida al relato haya sido tan positiva como la que he recibido con esta pequeña historia. De verdad, les agradezco mucho por su tiempo. 
> 
> Más abajo continuaremos con el cierre. Por el momento, aquí está el último vértice de este cuadrado mágico que, de todo corazón, espero que se convierta en una nueva entrada dimensional.

_ “La habitación a la medianoche es una utopía _

_Y la cama, en la noche oscura, un parque de diversiones.”_ Inma –Belphegor-

Sus dedos se deslizaban perezosos sobre una suave piel que, para ser totalmente apegados a la verdad, jamás soñó que pudiese llegar a acariciar. A lo sumo, había aspirado a estrecharle la mano y con ello tener contacto con su palma; ser visto por sus ojos, tener el privilegio de que los labios ajenos pronunciaran su nombre. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, retozando junto a él y con otro hermoso chico, colega de sus devociones, en el amplio lecho que noche tras noche posibilitaba el descanso de su ídolo.

El dorso de sus dígitos se topó con el contorno del rostro de Jojo, quien reposaba la cabeza sobre el abdomen del _senpai_. Entonces, su mano viró suavemente para poder tocar con las yemas la mejilla del más joven.

—Rei-kun…— Habló Asada con su suave voz, atrayendo la mirada del interpelado. En ese momento, y motivado por la implícita sugerencia del cantante de The Gallo al separar los labios, Igarashi coló un par de dedos en medio, dispuesto a disfrutar de la caricia. —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía… te cuesta creerlo?—

Una risita ladeada se dibujó en boca del Cordero.

—Sí. Especialmente, porque este bastardo no hizo más que engañarme desde un principio…— Dijo, refiriéndose a Joshua. Cuando la vista del de Tokio volvió a él, Joestar también sonrió, sin dejar de menear su lengua en medio de los dedos ajenos. —Me engañó con todo, y yo se lo creí.—

—¿Te refieres al plan para que aceptaras venir hasta aquí, y eso?— Inquirió el castaño mientras llevaba su siniestra a la cabeza del de melena bicolor para acariciarle el cabello. —Pero, hombre: hay que ver que eso era un disparate… por donde se le mirase…—

La risa de Rei aumentó ante el comentario.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no solamente hablo de ese tema. Sino de que todo este tiempo… Jojo me hizo creer que en realidad lo detestaba…—

Entonces, Gara subió su mano derecha para tomar a Igarashi por la mandíbula y dirigir su semblante hacia él con decisión.

—No puedes detestarlo, porque desea lo mismo que tú. Y eso, a su vez, hace que le desees.— Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Esa ha sido tu lección esta noche. Y por lo que he visto, la has comprendido muy bien…—

Tras aquellas palabras, Joshua se incorporó de donde estaba, a uno de los costados de Gara, y luego de arrodillarse sobre la cama gateó hacia Rei. Asada comprendió la intención y se separó un poco de la vera del rubio, para que así el más joven de los tres pudiese acercarse a aquel. De inmediato, el vocalista de The Gallo –quien no había dejado de sonreírle a su otrora rival– fue recibido entre los brazos del ex Jive. El pelicorto lo acercó a él, observándolo cuidadosamente una vez más: sus tupidas pestañas postizas, que ya no se le hacían para nada desagradables ni recargadas, así como cada uno de sus pequeños accesorios metálicos y su maquillaje, un poco ajado para entonces. Levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello y pasar los dedos en medio de los sedosos mechones oscuros y fucsias.

—Sí. Tienes razón.— Repuso luego en un murmullo, dirigiéndose a Gara. Lo decía sin borrar el mohín en su semblante, el cual a su vez era respondido por Jojo con esa amplia y pícara sonrisa suya característica. —Y tampoco podría preguntarme o cuestionarte sobre cuál es la razón de que tú también lo hagas… cuando el porqué es más que evidente…— Agregó, antes de tomar a Joestar por la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo de nueva cuenta.

Un beso que no parecía acabar, pues ninguno de los dos lo deseaba. Se habría podido pensar que para esa altura de la madrugada, y después de todo lo ocurrido en casa de la Oveja, ambos _kouhais_ estarían ahítos de contacto físico y no buscarían más; pero lo cierto es que parecía que ya no podrían separarse. Los besos se profundizaban, azuzando renovadas ansias que el castaño también disfrutó inmensamente de poder atestiguar.

El músico nativo de Gunma se recargó sobre uno de sus costados sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos, y luego llevó su mano a la espalda de Joshua para acariciársela, alcanzando también las puntas de su melena. Había cruzado las piernas una por encima de la otra, en una pose que a un tiempo realzaba la curva de sus caderas y le ocultaba parcialmente la pelvis.

—Realmente me impresionó la manera en que expusiste tu integridad… a cambio de resguardar la de este hermoso pecador.— Comentó el castaño con una sonrisa, provocando asimismo las de quienes en ese momento compartían los húmedos y cálidos roces. Tras finalizar sus mimos, ambos menores se voltearon hacia Asada. —Y también, tu audacia al enfrentarme. Sé muy bien que te abstuviste de más por tratarse de mí, pero eso fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que eres un tipo con mucho coraje…— 

El cantante del tatuaje de la _hannya_ , quien continuaba rodeando la cintura de Joestar con sus venosos brazos, agachó levemente su mirada.

—Fue una reacción muy instintiva. Sé que siempre aseguré detestar a Jojo, pero no me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de que realmente no sabía quién era. No obstante…— Agregó el ex Jisedai Excite, clavando un severo atisbo en su ídolo. —A ti realmente comencé a odiarte…—

—Nosotros, al no conocerte, tampoco sabíamos hasta dónde llegaría tu aplomo… ni lo mucho que costaría doblegarte. Te subestimamos.— Replicó el mayor de los tres con voz serena pero firme. No obstante, le agregó una pizca de picardía a continuación. —Además… si por la víspera se saca el día, me parece que de aquí en adelante resultarás un superior muy estricto… Claro, si es que deseas convertirte en uno.—

Acto seguido, Gara volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda y suspiró con efecto exagerado, mirando hacia el techo.

—¡Oh, y qué mala suerte la mía! Me tocó ser el último amo, pero ahora mis esclavos no parecen muy dispuestos a recordarlo…—

Comprendiendo la indirecta, los menores voltearon a verse uno al otro con gesto divertido e impúdico, y luego deshicieron su unión para colocarse a los costados del de Gunma. Se aproximaron lo más que pudieron, de modo que tanto sus rostros como sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos.

—¿Y qué cosa… manda el señor ahora?— Inquirió el Gallo en un tono meloso, al tiempo que delineaba con el índice la bellísima faz del mayor. Su dígito viajó desde el entrecejo ajeno, descendiendo por su pequeña pero perfilada nariz hasta finalmente posarse en los deseables labios que atraparon una vez más la embelesada mirada del chico. —Ni por un momento crea que hemos perdido nuestra energía…—

Gara se volteó hacia el de Hokkaido, luego de que previamente capturara su mano para besarle los nudillos.

—Todavía nos resta darle un placer más a nuestro invitado, Jojo-chan. ¿Lo recuerdas?—

Por toda respuesta, el ex The Skull Fuck Revolvers se acomodó un poco más abajo respecto de los cuerpos restantes y empezó a recorrerle las piernas al _senpai_ con las yemas de sus dedos.

Asada miró entonces a Rei.

Un impulsivo rubio se abalanzó sobre los labios del vocalista de Merry, los cuales sometió sin dilación ni miramiento. Su mano se deslizó por el abdomen del mayor hasta encontrar su miembro, pero se centró en manosear con intensidad los alrededores de la zona, poniendo especial énfasis en las ingles del castaño. A pesar de las caricias indirectas, los contactos de ambos _kouhais_ fueron suficientes para que la sensible carne del dueño de casa reaccionara, y así pudiese ser prontamente atendida por Joestar.

— _Ya no hay amos ni esclavos,_ aunque en teoría ha llegado la hora de tu poderío.— Le dijo el más joven de los tres a quien estaba en medio, al tiempo que se apoderaba de su virilidad con la diestra y empezaba a agitar la muñeca. — _Momento en el cual te darás entero a nosotros, porque ese es tu destino, y también tu deseo… Protegernos con tu piel…y darnos a comer tu carne…_ —

En ese punto, Gara se recargó sobre uno de sus costados de forma lenta y seductora. Después de que le diera la espalda al cantante de Marco, este acomodó su cuerpo contra el ajeno. Sus masculinas curvas calzaron perfectamente, pues las nalgas del castaño, apoyadas contra las filosas caderas del de Tokio, guardaban en medio celosa y cálidamente el miembro de Igarashi.

—Sí, tienes razón: es lo que deseo. Quiero regalarme entero a ustedes, que a su vez han sido y son mis obsequios.— Habló la Oveja, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir al ex Jackal pegarse a su cuello y exhalar tenuemente sobre su oído. Después, llevó su mano a la cabeza del de melena bicolor, quien se hallaba lamiendo su longitud con enorme gusto y diligencia, cual si de una barra del más puro y fino chocolate se tratara. Sin escatimar movimientos ni sonidos, el Gallo llevaba aquel duro miembro hasta el comienzo de su garganta, sintiendo cómo las succiones y los roces de sus dedos hacían temblar a Makoto, lo cual a su vez lograba aumentar el deseo de Rei. —Ahh… Y espero que también… se asuma cada uno como el presente que he querido darle al otro… Jojo, Rei…—

Ya no habría vuelta atrás después de ese encuentro. No era ni siquiera una opción, porque al aceptar, acudir, no correr y terminar sucumbiendo por fin habían sellado sus destinos. Era una tríada perfecta: armónica, clara y transparente desde un principio, que no escondía secreto alguno. De haberlos querido únicamente para sí, habría sido sencillo para el _senpai_ citarles como amantes a cada uno por separado.

Jojo se apartó momentáneamente de su intensa faena, sin descuidar no obstante el lúbrico masaje: gracias a la cantidad de saliva que había depositado sobre la zona, le fue dado extenderla con los dedos por la periferia del sexo no solamente de Gara, sino también de Igarashi.

—Eso significa que…— Comenzó Joestar cuando distinguió la mirada de Asada observándole, por lo cual buscó y sostuvo el contacto visual.

—Eso significa que son libres… y que siempre lo serán. Que se conocieron aquí y por fin dejaron atrás la tonta rivalidad. Uhm, vaya…— Se interrumpió Makoto, cambiando un poco el tono también. —Supongo que eso quiere decir… que le gané a Wajow-kun y logré juntarlos…—

Ambos menores se sonrieron, recordando cada uno por su lado las veces en que, en efecto, el pequeño guitarrista peliblanco intentó hacerlos coincidir. En el caso de Joshua, su postura había sido más bien de indiferencia respecto del colega, aunque al enterarse de que el rubio parecía no expresarse tan bien de él, aquello le había hecho sentir una especie de molestia. Incomodidad, probablemente aderezada con algo de resentimiento, pues le parecía que no le había hecho nada al otro vocalista y de su parte sí deseaba conocerle. Naturalmente, no le pasaron desapercibidas las manifestaciones ajenas de admiración hacia Gara, ni cuanto se decía en el medio sobre el cantante de Marco a causa de ese motivo.

—Sabes bien que has avivado un fuego muy peligroso con ello.— Siguió Jojo con dejo filoso, aunque deleitándose con los efectos de las suaves caricias que propinaba, y tomando a continuación el cautivo miembro del Cordero en su poder para lubricarlo y asegurar la erección. Empero, permanecía dirigiéndose a su amante más antiguo. —Y no me refiero solo al hecho de que ambos estemos perdidamente enamorados de ti…—

—Lo sé, y me hago cargo.— Replicó el ex After Effect, tajante. Con la misma modulación de seguridad con que le hablara momentos atrás a Igarashi, en lo que también había parecido ser un reclamo hacia el de Gunma. Después, no obstante, volvió a suavizar su voz. —Vamos, cariño; que yo también podría estar asustado…—

Rei, por otra parte, se admiró muchísimo por lo que escuchaba. Aquello a lo que Jojo acababa de aludir, ¿era acaso una especie de protesta? Y si en efecto lo era, ¿respecto de qué, exactamente? El vocalista del tatuaje de la _hannya_ sabía que por haber llegado a una relación que –como fuera que se denominara– tenía una historia y una manera de ser, no podía pretender entenderlo todo. No le era dado ni siquiera saber con certeza cuál había sido la verdadera razón de su presencia ahí en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que Joshua parecía temer realmente? ¿Perder a su maestro o perderle a él, recién adquirido como estaba? ¿Perderse, por haber querido buscar de más y complacer a aquel a quien amaba, al darse cuenta de que su ídolo no era el único que lo merecía?

Perder, ganar. El tonto juego de aquellos que se enlazan y acaban, aunque no lo quieran y estén muy en contra de ello en sentido racional, tratándose como dinero. Reduciéndose a una adquisición material.

La respuesta era clara, y se refería a lo mismo que Gara confesó temer también. Pero el músico del negro corsé no estaba inquieto, porque sabía que aquello sería lo que tuviera que ser, y no había nada más que hacerle.

El mayor movió las caderas para así rozar sugestivamente el miembro del rubio con su trasero y potenciar las fricciones que el de Hokkaido llevaba a cabo. Después, levantó una pierna y fue asistido por Joestar para la correcta lubricación de su entrada. Igarashi les dejaba hacer, deslumbrado por la perfecta sincronización de ambos y lo bien que se complementaban y entendían sin precisar palabras de por medio. Miraba a Gara deseoso y pasmado a un tiempo: todavía después de todo lo que había acontecido entre ambos, le costaba creer que estuviese allí, y aún más a punto de hacer lo que sin dudar haría.

—Rei-kun…— Makoto recostó su cabeza ladeada en la almohada y miró hacia atrás, manteniendo la pierna levantada y apartándose las posaderas con una mano. —Hazlo, por favor. Y acábate dentro…—

El vocalista del tatuaje de la _hannya_ se hundió en las entrañas de su _senpai_ con un placer jamás antes experimentado: lentamente, pues sentía que cada milímetro era una amenaza latente de reventar sin así desearlo. La pose, el calor y la cercanía se traducían en fuertes latidos que sin duda alguna el vocalista de dulce y desesperado trino sería capaz de sentir a través del contacto de su espalda con el pecho del más joven. Segundos después, cuando el vaivén por fin comenzó, Gara asió demandante a Joshua, quien se había colocado paralelo a él y acudió presto para recibir en su boca los fuertes gemidos del castaño y arrancarle besos lascivos, encimándose más sobre Makoto hasta que prácticamente Rei embestía a este contra su cuerpo.

Preso en medio de aquellas rozagantes y torneadas anatomías, Asada se dejaba hacer, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar los contactos, los roces, la humedad y la presión. Los tres cuerpos entraban juntos en calor y pronto comenzaron a transpirar, provocando que la fricción fuera aún más notoria y efectiva. Joestar se había desviado de los labios del maestro para devorarle el cuello con deseo, colando sus manos a lo largo de todo el torso inmóvil que únicamente se consagraba a resistir y saborear los fogosos ataques.

Entonces, en cierto momento el Gallo adelantó más sus muslos y condujo la masculinidad de Gara a en medio de estos. Rei eyacularía en el recto del _senpai_ , pero este mancharía obligatoriamente las carnosas piernas del más joven una vez que alcanzase su propio clímax. Asimismo, el de Hokkaido tomó la mano del mayor y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, agregando a los ajenos los jadeos propios cuando dio inicio a la presión circundante que martirizaba exquisitamente la erección de la entregada Oveja.

De acuerdo con lo que Rei había escuchado, no tenía que quedarse. ¿Pero cómo pensar siquiera en irse después de todo lo vivido? No solo había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que llegó a esa casa (y que recuperó tras una furtiva mirada al reloj de buró que lucía en la cómoda de su anfitrión), sino que de pronto tuvo la misma impresión de confusión y desacierto con buena parte de su vida. Por lo menos, con los últimos años. Pero admitía que no había tenido el valor de acercarse a Makoto por sus medios, de la misma manera en que reconocía que su terquedad y obstinación habían mantenido a Jojo estúpidamente fuera de su alcance.

A pesar de todo eso, fue mejor que sucediera ese día a que nunca pasara… ¿no?

—Ahh-ahh… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Uhhh! ¡Me… vengo!...— Exclamó Asada, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del menor de los tres, e incluso clavando sus uñas en ella a causa del ímpetu del espasmo.

La imagen de su semblante desesperado y urgido, combinado con aquella armónica voz en plan casi que de súplica y sollozo penetró con fuerza la mente de Joshua, quien instintivamente apretó todavía más los muslos. Asimismo, forzó al mayor a apoyar casi la totalidad de su peso en él cuando alargó el brazo para alcanzarle la posadera más cercana, en aras de otorgarle al Cordero total comodidad para finalizar sus certerísimas estocadas.

—¡Ahh! ¡Más! ¡Sigue, no te detengas!— Lo arengó el Gallo, mirándolo a los ojos segundos después. Y Rei, si bien no había podido deleitarse con la imagen del exquisito rostro del _senpai_ , sí que escuchó muy bien sus velados ruegos al tiempo que se perdía en los extasiados orbes de Joshua.

Los resabios de energía que todavía le quedaban tras tan larga velada acudieron a su pelvis para permitirle hundirse por vez postrera en aquel amado cuerpo, arrancándole a su dueño un sonoro grito. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía llenarle con indescriptible placer, saboreando cada segundo de su clímax con los ojos entreabiertos y la mirada perdida; casi en el mismo instante en que el interior de los muslos de Jojo se embadurnaba de la blanca y espesa descarga del último de los sacrificios.

***

Unas horas más tarde, Rei despertó a causa de la calidez que producían los rayos del sol al filtrarse a través de las cortinas torpemente cerradas de la habitación de su _senpai_. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que tanto Gara como Jojo seguían dormidos: al igual que él, prácticamente en la misma postura en que quedaron una vez finalizado su último encuentro.

El rubio continuaba paseando su mirada por los bonitos cuerpos de ambos, y experimentaba dentro de sí una sensación diferente y extraña a lo que hasta ese punto le había tocado vivir. No era desagradable, pero por el momento le seguía resultando indescriptible. Con una sonrisa en los labios, dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que se decía a sí mismo que ya se lo figuraría después, pues por lo pronto lo único que deseaba era seguir grabando aquellas imágenes en su memoria.

Empero, fue sacado de su contemplación por la vibración de su teléfono, el cual había depositado en una de las mesas de noche de la recámara momentos antes de que los tres decidieran yacer juntos en el lecho del mayor.

Era un mensaje de Wajow.

_“¡Hola, Rei-kun! ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por la hora, sé que es súper temprano, así que espero no haberte despertado. Mira, he estado pensando en hacer una reunión en mi casa por lo de mi cumpleaños. Ya sabes, Machi-kun, Mimi-chan, Ryo, Dai, Yuko, Minato, Andy-otouto, Kaede, Nov. ¡Todos los que quieran ir y quepan, jajaja! Oh, y también me gustaría que les preguntaras a Akira-kun y Shunsuke-san. **[1]**_

_El tema es que… Jojo-chan también vendrá. Sabes que es como un hermano para mí y que no podría dejar de invitarlo. Así que quería preguntarte si tú… pasarías por alto… al menos ese día… lo mucho que dices que te desagrada. ¿Sí? ¿Síiiii? *poniendo ojos de gatito tierno* ¡Awww, vamos! ¡Di que sí!_

_¡Jajajaja! Sé bien que te estás riendo XD_

_¿Sabes, Rei? Jojo-chan es muy buena persona, y una vez que le conoces llegas a quererle bastante, te lo aseguro. Deberías darle una oportunidad.”_

Tras una sonrisa, Igarashi dejó caer el móvil sobre su abdomen, si bien el aparato finalmente acabó resbalándose entre las sábanas revueltas una vez que el cantante de Marco se incorporó para atender el matinal y líquido llamado de la naturaleza que lo llevaría a conocer por fin el cuarto de baño de su _senpai_.

No obstante, y con las palabras del texto que le envió el pequeño peliblanco todavía en la mente, Rei se volteó a medio camino y se quedó observando a los otros dos en su plácido sueño: Gara todavía mantenía asido a Jojo con cierta posesividad, pues el menor había recostado su sien en el pecho ajeno, protegido y rodeado por el brazo del castaño.

El rubio caminó hasta el otro borde de la cama, del lado contrario del que se había levantado, y se inclinó hasta posarse junto al oído del de melena bicolor, no sin antes retirar de sobre su oreja algunos de aquellos ondulados mechones.

—¿Qué les haces a los demás, eh? ¿Cuál es tu magia, Joshua Joestar?...—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (8) Este epílogo lo terminé de escribir tras empezar a publicar, por eso estos músicos no aparecen referenciados al principio. Se trata de Machiya, Ryo, Dai y Minato de m:a.ture: vocalista/guitarrista, bajista, tecladista y baterista, respectivamente. Mimi es la baterista/vocalista de Joppin:cal, banda que integra junto a Ryo y Wajow, mientras que Yuko Suzuhana es la cantante de Wagakki Band, en la que comparte formación junto a Machiya. Los otros tres son los gallos restantes.
> 
> Cuarto capítulo, capítulo final. Momento de “amarrar” un poco las pistas que se fueron dejando caer a lo largo de los otros tres, sin que eso quite que el planteamiento tiene de hecho la intención de quedar bastante abierto. Como les decía en notas anteriores, la trama es simple, pero no así lo que está en juego internamente entre estos tres personajes, de quienes da la impresión de que no puede llegar a saberse suficiente. Me disculpo si el comentario suena pretencioso de alguna manera, pero a veces yo como autora también me sorprendo mucho de la manera en que algunos persos parecen tener vida y preexistencia propias, y que uno lo único que va haciendo es describirlos y relatar sus acciones…
> 
> Capítulo final; hora del sacrificio. El tono solemne de rito que en ciertas partes adopta el texto es claramente intencional, por cuanto para mí el sexo es tanto sagrado como profano a la vez (recuerdo haber hecho algo parecido en las últimas líneas de _Children’s Dope_ ). Específicamente, el ambiente buscado en esta parte tiene que ver con una experiencia religiosa, la cual se pone de manifiesto por los epítetos de animales que han cambiado de categoría gracias a la mayúscula, así como por la itálica y el tono de un par de parlamentos de Joshua, quien viene siendo el más “nigromante” de los tres. Sus palabras tienen una intención de rito, de oración establecida. Juega no solamente con la comunión y la historia de Cristo, sino también con todas aquellas de la misma índole, que implican la consumición del cuerpo del dios (Baco/Diónisos, además de los mitos relacionados con recibir poder a través del canibalismo real y simbólico). De nuevo, para mí es muy evidente el lado erótico de semejantes tradiciones, por más que manifestarlo así me granjee sin duda el apelativo de blasfema. La santa cena como el contexto perfecto para un bonito _gang-bang_. 
> 
> Agrego también que el parlamento referido y su idea central (“ya no hay amo ni esclavo”) me hizo recordar Gálatas 3:28: el famoso texto en el que Pablo sentencia que gracias a Jesús no hay diferencia de origen, condición o género que separe a la humanidad/sus seguidores. Y es aquí donde enlazo con el tema siguiente, el del poliamor/relaciones abiertas, pues si bien se trata de contextos diferentes (esclavitud en el siglo I y esclavitud dentro de un juego de rol erótico), mi perspectiva es que el amor abierto libera, mientras que el romance tradicional heteronormativo directamente mata.
> 
> En cuanto al punto del amor libre, lo planteado en este _fic_ retoma propuestas anteriores como las que están presentes en _Children’s Dope_ o en algunas relaciones del universo del rol (Takayuki y Tetsuya, o incluso Tommy y Ken-chan). Supongo que el sesgo autoral queda bastante de manifiesto en el párrafo que habla del amor tradicional como transacción y sentido de propiedad material. Como siempre, es mi opinión personal y no pretendo que los demás adscriban si no lo desean, así que agradezco su comprensión.
> 
> No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecerles una vez más. Sepan que me hacen inmensamente feliz y que me honran con su elección a un nivel difícil de expresar en palabras.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
